Où est ce que tu vas ? Où est ce que t'étais ?
by Eole Larona
Summary: Une étude sur les Roigadas pourrait être intéressante. Le professeur Chen recherche donc Conway, pour voir. Mais Conway ne se laisse pas facilement retrouver, que cela soit dit.  Rated pour le langage.
1. Prologue

**Où est-ce que tu vas ? Où est-ce que t'étais ? **

**Je ne sais pas, on ne dis rien…**

**Prologue**

La poussière, dernier reflet d'une bataille furieuse mais désormais terminée, disparaissait peu à peu sous les hurlements des spectateurs. Un bruit si énorme que dans ces cas là, on a l'impression que les gradins ne sont plus remplis de centaines de personnes, mais plutôt qu'on est entouré de murs hurlants, d'enceintes uniformes dont le volume aurait été poussé au maximum. Du moins, c'est mon impression.

C'est inconcevable. Mon esprit est encore dans ce combat, je sens que je ne pourrai jamais accepter qu'il se termine si vite, que je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher d'envoyer un quatrième Pokémon au combat…

J'ai repris conscience de mon corps, de l'endroit ou je me trouvait, et j'ai enfin réalisé que la compétition continuerait sans moi. Que c'était mon dernier Pokémon qui gisait la, et que j'avais perdu.

Une défaite, donc.

Mince. Merde ! Ce mec a bien deux ans de moins que moi, il combat comme un bébé… Maxime va bien se foutre de moi. _Mauvais joueur,_ j'ai pensé, si tu réagis comme ca, ce serait une belle perte de dignité face à ce garçon qui m'a battu. Qui est un excellent dresseur, comme tu le sais ,comme tu le sais très bien.

Il fait chaud, j'ai soif, tout le monde me regarde, est-ce qu'ils sont là depuis longtemps, et mon corps a-t'il toujours été si lourd ? Je sais plus comment on sors de cette arène, j'avance au hasard, mais faut surtout pas que je marche, sinon je vais trébucher devant tout le monde, ca m'arrive souvent ce genre de truc, je veux être seul, je veux parler à Sacha, il est génial ce garçon, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, j'ai froid, j'entend plus rien et le monde est à la fois gris et jaune strident.

Je sais plus comment je suis arrivé dans ce couloir, ni où il estexactement , mais en tout cas il n'y a personne alors je peux m'assoir.

Que c'est bon le silence… Je prend enfin du recul face au match qui vient de se dérouler. Roigada est sorti de sa poké ball, il est face à moi et il me regarde. On a alors un immense sourire, même si on se sent un peu penaud.

Impossible de ne pas être heureux, impossible de ne pas être fier,. qu'il ne vienne pas nous dire qu'on a été une victoire facile, j'vais lui envoyer la revanche, 6 contre 6, il va voir… (Il est sympas ce gosse). C'était notre combat, notre ligue, et je l'ai mené dans un domaine qui m'est propre: la stratégie. Sacha a sut déjouer nos pièges, c'est pas grave, on en trouvera d'autres. _On_.

« Roigada » (« _Les autres sont toujours K.O., tu sais. »)_

Je saute sur mes jambes, c'est un peu dur_: Roigada, je vais vomir… _ et puis comme je vomis pas, on se rend au centre Pokémon. Je suis pas trop sûr de vouloir rencontrer Sacha tout de suite, parce que je sais pas quoi lui dire, et parce que il y aura Aurore et que je sais pas trop quoi lui dire non plus.

* * *

C'est le soir; je suis dans la chambre que j'ai pris pour l'occasion. Tout à l'heure j'ai frappé à celle de Sacha et j'ai réussis à dire un truc pas trop idiot et plutôt sincère sur les dresseurs qui apprennent les uns des autres et sur le match qui était magnifique. Il a eut l'air surpris de me trouver derrière la porte, comme si je ne m'annonçais jamais et que me glissais toujours entre eux à l'improviste. Peut être que je fais ca, d'ailleurs. Roigada m'a déjà fait la réflexion.

« T'es vraiment imprévisible comme dresseur, Conway. J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine confrontation. »

Moi aussi, gamin, mais d'ici là je vais bosser dur parce que si je perd une deuxième fois Maxime va vraiment se foutre de ma gueule, et Aurore aussi et j'aurai vraiment l'air bête.

Je lis un livre par terre, appuyé contre la descente du lit; en général j'préfère être comme ca plutôt que d'utiliser une chaise. Roigada regarde par la fenêtre, Scarhino finit de manger, tandis que les autres sont dans déjà dans leur poké ball. Caratroc dort sur mes genoux, je l'ai senti un peu nerveux en sortant du centre. On est pas ensemble depuis super longtemps, et il est pas habitué à des matchs comme ca, le petit père, même si j'ai essayé de ne pas lui mettre la pression.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Après, s'entend. Ou plutôt, maintenant, puisque la ligue est fini pour moi. Un retour à Johto, ma région natale ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas visité mes amis.

Comme on a besoin d'un petit temps d'entrainement, mes Pokémons et moi, ca serait peut être l'endroit. Bon sang… ca fait combien de temps qu'on est pas retourné à Johto ?

« Tu veux qu'on retourne à Johto ? »

Roigada a eut l'air content, comme s'il l'avait espéré. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà pensé; pour ma part je n'avais pas envisagé un retour depuis plus d'un an, exception faite d'une fois ou deux, pour voir Maxime et d'autres.

« Roiga-da ? » _Et sinon, on va se terrer où, pour s'entrainer, cette fois _?

Question pertinente, mon ami. J'ai pensé à Ebenelle, à la campagne avoisinante, et aux Pokémons de haut niveau qui s'y trouvaient. Ca serait bien pour s'entrainer. Je savais que Roigada pensait surtout aux ruines d'Alpha, mais on aurait bien le temps d'y faire un tour. Pour ma part, je les connaissais par cœur, ces pierres, mais Roigada était encore jeune et un peu moins vif d'esprit à l'époque, et puis les endroits mystiques ca l'a toujours branché.

« On ferait mieux de partir assez vite, alors. »

-Gada. _Pourquoi, pressé ? _

-… Un peu, oui.

-Roigada._ Moi aussi. »_

Ça va vraiment être agréable, cette séquence dressage. Il doit faire beau, à Johto.

* * *

**BON, première fanfic, alors on est gentil et constructif, ok ? kikoolol 8D**

**J'dois dire qu'à un moment donné de mon existence, j'ai décroché de Pokémon. En fait, j'ai raccroché juste parce qu'il y avait ce perso, que j'aime bien. Du coup je doitbien avoir... 7 ou 8 saisons de loupées, alors dites moi si incohérences il y a, comme ca ca sera plus agréable pour tout le monde :) (pis tant qu'à faire, prévenez moi pour l'orthographe, on voit jamais ses propres fautes, mais moi je vois les vôtres, hahahahahahaha)  
**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

« Dire que la ligue Sinnoh est déjà terminée… Sacha se sera bien battu ! »

C'était un bel après midi au Bourg Palette, mais le Professeur Chen ne se consacrait pas au grand air ces dernier temps. En effet, il avait préféré suivre en direct les combats de la conférence de Suzeran, en compagnie de Jacky et parfois de la mère de Sacha elle-même. Les ligues étaient toujours riches d'enseignements pour le Professeur : étant donné que ses études se spécialisaient plus particulièrement sur les relations dresseurs-Pokémons, cela lui permettait de voir quelles étaient les tendances actuelles en matière de dressage. Évidement, le professeur Chen était un homme très occupé; il n'avait donc pas pu suivre chacun des matchs, et la plupart des participants lui était inconnue. Il s'était donc contenté de porter une attention toute particulière à son jeune protégé.

« Que pensez-vous du niveau de cette année, professeur ? demanda Jacky. Même si je sais que les combats se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas, j'aurai du mal à comparer les modes différentes suivant les années !

-Et bien tu vois, Jacky, on sent bien que les Pokémons sont beaucoup mieux compris que pendant mon jeune temps, lui répondit Chen. Les jeunes rivalisent de stratégies, font plus attention aux différents types, aux faiblesses, aux capacités spéciales… Et j'aime à penser que le pokédex n'y est pas pour rien !

- Ca c'est sur, professeur. Le pokédex a été une vrai révolution ! »

Oui, le professeur Chen était assez fier de cette invention. Il voyait chaque jour qu'elle permettait aux humains de mieux comprendre les Pokémons, et donc leur capacité à les rendre plus heureux.

« Il y a des personnalités prometteuses, dis moi ! Même si je ne les connais pas tous, je suis curieux de voir quel avenir les attend.

-La plupart sont des amis de Sacha, de Pierre et d'Aurore, observa Jacky.

-Tu as raison, c'est drôle comme le monde peut être petit, dans le cercle des dresseurs. Tu en connais certains ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais voyagé à Sinnoh.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai…

A vrai dire, Chen cherchait un nouveau sujet de thèse, et les ligues lui servaient souvent de sources d'inspiration. Il décida donc d'aller consulter les données de quelques dresseurs.

* * *

« Il a un Roigada ? »

Le jour tombait, il allait bientôt falloir nourrir les Pokémons.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était rare.

- Rare n'est pas le mot, il en existe plusieurs mais en général à l'état sauvage. N'importe quel dresseur avec un Roche Royal peu capturer un Ramoloss et le faire évoluer.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue à ce point ?

- Tu connais un peu les Roigadas ? Ce sont des créatures très intelligentes...

-Oui, je suis au courant, professeur. Un pokémon assez… philosophe, non ? » Jacky n'aimait pas qu'on sous estime ses connaissances pokémonologiques.

« C'est exact, Jacky. En fait, je suis étonné parce qu'à ma connaissance, il n'y a que cinq dresseurs qui possèdent un Roigada. A vrai dire, c'est un pokémon très difficile à dresser. Déjà, rares sont ceux qui ont une passion véritable pour le combat. Ils supportent mal la « tutelle » de maitres, car ils voient souvent venir des erreurs qu'ils jugent stupides. Et puis, la plupart des Roigadas n'ont pas beaucoup d'affection pour leur dresseur…

-Ah ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Jacky.

-Il y a plusieurs cas de figure. Pour commencer, ce sont des Pokémons qui ont toujours été méprisé et mis de coté pendant leur première phase. Rares sont les humains qui prennent la patience d'entrainer un Ramoloss, et alors ils le font évoluer prématurément.

-Une évolution forcée peut avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sur les relations de Pokémons et de leur maitres !

-Tu as tout compris, Jacky. Et comme l'évolution d'un Ramoloss en Roigada se fait obligatoirement lors d'un échange, l'expérience peut s'avérer d'autant plus difficile.

- Vous croyez que celui-ci aime son dresseur ? »

Bonne question. Le professeur Chen était intrigué, il devait bien l'admettre. Le visionnage d'une des précédentes manches de la ligue, à laquelle participait Conway, l'étonna encore plus, même s'il se sentit soulagé.

« Ils sont vraiment… commença Jacky -Synchrone »

C'est sûr, il allait sortir THE thèse.

* * *

Maxime était écroulé de rire.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu prends le bateau, allez… une fois par an, et c'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu te prends un orage en pleine mer ! »

La tête de son ami au bord de l'hystérie, secoué par les vagues et persécuté par les éclairs, était une vision qui devait être… absolument irrésistible. Le jeune homme se tenait les côtes.

« Figure-toi que j'ai pas trouvé ca très drôle ! rétorqua Conway, qui ne put cependant retenir un sourire. L'hôtesse m'a trouvé par terre dans un couloir, les mains sur la tête… »

C'en fut trop pour Maxime: les larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur son visage hilare.

-Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as si peur de l'orage !

-… je crois que moi non plus, je comprendrai jamais…

Une fois calmé, Maxime se rassis près de son ami, perché sur la barrière bordant le pré des Ecremeuhs.

-Je t'ai vu, à la conférence de Suzuran. Tu fais vraiment tête de classe.

-Dis plutôt gros intello de première !

-T'as été génial. Tes techniques étaient vraiment originales, un jour tu ne laisseras plus une seule occasion à ton adversaire de gagner.

-… Merci.

Un beau couché de soleil s'offrait à eux. Il commençait à faire frais, les deux garçons devraient bientôt rentrer.

-'fin j'ai encore du boulot.

-Ca c'est clair, renchérit Maxime.

-…

-Et tu comptes faire quoi là ?

* * *

La nourriture pour les Pokémons, la mise à jour des machines, le courrier rempli, le labo nettoyé…

Quand on est scientifique, on a pleins de petits sujets de curiosité qui nous trainent dans la tête. Mais encore faut-il avoir le temps de s'en occuper.

Pour ce qui était de ce projet de thèse, l'idée avait eut le temps de mûrir pendant que Chen s'occupait de toutes ces tâches quotidiennes. Conway venait de Johto, d'après les données. Cela signifiait que le jeune professeur Orme lui avait certainement remis son premier Pokémon.

On allait partir de là.

Chen alluma la machine, et composa le numéro de son ancien élève. Le professeur Orme apparut au bout de quelques instants seulement.

« Chen ! »

* * *

Conway haussa les épaules.

« Tu me connais, je vais allez me planquer quelque part, et on va s'entrainer comme des fous-furieux !

-Et tu peux pas t'entrainer en marchant ? En faisant des arènes, je sais pas moi !

-… Bah après on est jamais tranquille, et puis comme ca j'invente une manière de combattre sans être en permanence influencé par tous les autres.

- Enfin pour apprendre à combattre, il faut combattre, déclara Maxime.

-…

- J'ai reçut un email de Deb.

-Debbie ! Comment elle va ?

-Motivée, tu la connais… Elle organise une petite compétition d'amateurs avec des amis, et comme elle savait que t'allais probablement passer me voir elle m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulait t'inscrire.

- Elle t'a dit où c'était ?

-Vers le lac Colère, dans quinze jours.

* * *

Après les formules de rigueurs entre scientifiques bien élevés, le professeur Orme demanda:

« Alors, que pensez vous de cette nouvelle génération ? Les combats de la ligue, à Sinnoh, ont été très impressionnants, cette année. Le niveau était plutôt haut.

- Ca c'est sûr ! Plus je vieillis, plus la passion et le savoir-faire qui lient les dresseurs à leurs Pokémons m'étonnent et m'émerveillent. Tu connaissais certaines têtes, certainement…

-Quelques unes, oui. Ca fait toujours plaisir !

-Heu, en fait je voulais te demander… Le jeune homme, Conway… il est de Johto, non ? »

Le professeur Orme eut l'air un peu troublé à l'évocation de ce nom.

« En effet, il a commencé son voyage initiatique il y a déjà… quatre ans, je crois..

-C'est donc toi qui lui as remis son premier Pokémon, c'est ça ?

-… Ca ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ca, non… »

«_Etonnant, il ne parle pas de ce garçon comme il le ferait de l'un de ses protégés… Il l'aurait prit en grippe ? Cela lui ressemble si peu… »_

« Que c'est il passé ?

- Ca a fait toute une histoire, je vais vous expliquer… Mais puis je vous demander au préalable pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ce garçon ? Il y a un problème ? »

* * *

-Je lui téléphonerai, décida Conway. Et toi ? Tu voudrais pas le faire ?

-Nan, le niveau serai trop haut pour moi et Insolourdo est pas près pour ca… Nous, on combat quand on fait une pause pendant les trajets, entre deux livraisons… »

Maxime était chauffeur de poids lourd: après avoir tenté pas mal de petit boulot, il avait découvert le plaisir simple de la conduite et de la liberté.

* * *

« Aucun, ne t'en fais pas. A vrai dire, je voudrais en savoir plus sur son Roigada.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est intéressant, ca. On peut pas dire qu'il y en a beaucoup qui puissent se venter d'en avoir dressé. J'espère qu'il acceptera de vous aider…

-Tu n'en as pas l'air convaincu…

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un jeune garçon… caractériel. Mais ca date.

- Ca a l'air intéressant, cette histoire…

- Conway a grandi dans un orphelinat, en bordure de Doublonville, et a peu connu ses parents. Vous savez ce que c'est: souvent des enfants à l'apprentissage difficile, qui peinent en cours; et comme ils n'ont pas de famille susceptible de couvrir leur frais, leur voyage initiatique s'achève souvent très vite, et ils veulent rapidement se trouver travail. C'est pourquoi on attend pour ces enfants là une année ou deux de plus avant de les lâcher dans la nature… Avec un Pokémon standard, comme un Rattatac ou un Foinette, ils peuvent avoir rapidement un assez bon niveau, et être soutenu pour trouver une place dans la vie active. »

Chen hocha la tête, c'était une vérité qu'il ne lui plaisait pas de connaitre.

« Le petit Conway a surpris tous le monde. Aux Examens Régionaux, à 7, puis 8, puis 9 ans, il est arrivé premier de Johto, surpassant tous les fils de bonnes familles éduqués en écoles privés ! Un vrai petit génie, il comprenait tout, il était curieux, entreprenant, avec un esprit critique qui laissait sans voix plus d'un adulte ! Bref, il a sauté deux classes, et à dix ans l'orphelinat l'a mis sur une bicyclette et lâché dans la nature. Ca promettait d'être un début en fanfare ! Je l'attendais de pied ferme, au labo, avec son pokédex, ses poké balls, et un large choix de bons Pokémons: des Pokémons qui promettaient d'être puissants dés le début de l'aventure. Germinion, Héricentre, Kaiminus, mais aussi un Caninos, un Chétiflore, un Evoli…

Et bah j'ai attendu un moment. Il a mit trois semaines a venir. On se faisait un sang d'encre, vous pensez ! Normalement il devait arriver dans les deux jours… Le centre qui devait l'accueillir pour la nuit, à Mauville, ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait pratiquement rien sur lui… On s'est dit qu'il s'était fait attaqué par des Pokémons sauvages. Et même si la police avait reçut son signalement, un enfant sans parents, comme ca, c'est pas la première fois qu'une fugue arrive ! »

-Étrange, cet incident ne me dit rien… remarqua Chen.

« Parce que tout les ans, il y a des dresseurs qui se perdent, et que vous-même vous deviez être occupé avec vos propres dresseurs débutants.

Un soir, j'ai vu débouler un tout petit bonhomme, avec des lunettes carrées, des cheveux ébouriffés qui lui tombaient sur les yeux… Des vêtements dans un état, je vous raconte pas… et la bicyclette, alors… Évidement, on l'a laissé se laver, se nourrir, et après on lui as sauté dessus ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, est-ce qu'il allait bien… Le môme était pas très bavard, plutôt timide. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est me regarder tranquillement, et me dire: « J'avais envie de me promener. » Je suis resté un moment sans voix, et je lui dit tout doucement: « Mais… mais trois semaines pour se promener, c'est beaucoup quand même… »

« Je regardais les Pokémons » me répond le petit. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ca ? Le petit avait l'air d'aller bien, et puis après tout, il avait commencé son voyage tout seul. J'ai prévenu l'orphelinat, il a dormis chez moi, et le lendemain je l'ai conduis devant les Pokémons.

« A présent, tu peux choisir ton premier compagnon. » Conway m'a regardé fixement, l'air surpris, et il s'est écrié: « Mais j'ai déjà un Pokémon ! » Alors là j'étais sidéré.

- Il n'a pas pu le capturer tout seul, c'est impossible. Et qui lui aurait donné des poké balls ?

- Ca, je ne le saurai sans doute jamais, professeur. Toujours est-il que le petit a sorti une pokéball, l'a ouverte… C'était un Ramoloss.

Un ramoloss. THE Pokémon qu'on donne jamais aux débutants. Des semaines, non, des MOIS de dressages pour une attaque Charge. Faire bouger un Ramoloss pour un combat, c'est même pas donné aux dresseurs de haut niveau. Un Pokémon aussi long à la détente avec un garçon a l'esprit si vif, je trouvais que c'étais plutôt une mésalliance. »

Chen ne pouvait être que d'accord avec son jeune confrère: un Ramoloss pour commencer un voyage initiatique, c'est plutôt malvenu.

« J'ai essayé d'expliquer ca à Conway, que c'était un Pokémon qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'un humain pouvait attendre de lui, qui ca serait beaucoup trop long pour un départ, que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait en mesure de le protéger des Pokémons sauvages… Peine perdu. Pire, le môme s'est énervé, il a élevé la voix d'un coup… »

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur la verdure avoisinante, Conway se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire après s'être entrainé. Encore des badges ? Pour le défi que cela représentait, c'était tentant. Mais Conway se demandait surtout quelle serait sa place dans le monde…

- Bon, c'est l'heure du geek ? -… Tes manettes elles vont chauffer, mon grand.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent la direction de l'appartement de Maxime. Conway avait une certitude quasi-absolue, basée sur une longue expérience, qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas bouger de devant la console du week-end . Maxime et lui allaient vite retrouver leurs instincts primitifs.

-Dis, j'ai regardé le tournoi en double, d'Unionpolis. C'était vachement bien.

-Ouai.

-Mais je voulais savoir… Puisque tu as perdu…

-Quoi ?

-T'aurais pas été déconcentré par ta petite partenaire ? Parce qu'elle était drôlement mignonne, hein ?

Conway lui envoya une bourrade dans le coté droit en le traitant de « grand con » et autres noms d'oiseaux, rougissant sous les grands éclats de rire de Maxime:

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ok ! J'comprends mieux maintenant… »

* * *

Le professeur Orme émit un petit gloussement.

« Aujourd'hui, le souvenir de ce gamin qui me fusille du regard me fait rire, mais à l'époque, j'étais pas très content. Il est parti en hurlant que les Ramoloss étaient faibles parce qu'on l'avait décidé, et qu'il avait toute la vie pour le dresser. Il avait pas tort, d'ailleurs. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai reçu son pokédex par la poste, avec un mot qui disait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. »

Alors là, le professeur Chen était vexé.

-Mais tu as bien eu des nouvelles, plus tard, non ?

-Jamais. Je crois pas qu'il se soit éternisé à Johto.

-Mais… et pour le système de stockage ?

-Il ne l'a jamais utilisé non plus.

-Quoi ?

Chen ne savait plus quoi penser; il hésitait à admirer le caractère indépendant d'un garçon si jeune, ou à le trouver franchement antipathique. Avec son style ''intello'', il aurait cru qu'il s'agirait d'un garçon en admiration devant les scientifiques…Du coup, il avait encore plus envie de le connaitre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Chen posa enfin sont balai et s'étira. Par la fenêtre, le parc avait pris cet aspect bleuté caractéristique du tout début de nuit. Les premières fraicheurs se faisaient sentir, et bientôt ce serait l'automne. Quand on devait s'occuper de Pokémons toute la journée, chaque saison apportait son lot d'avantages et d'inconvénients. A cause du retour de nombreux Pokémons à Bourg Palette, le professeur et son assistant avaient été très occupés pendant les dernières semaines. La conversation entre le professeur Chen et le professeur Orme datait d'une dizaine de jours.

A présent qu'il allait avoir plus de temps pour ses recherches, Chen envisageait avec impatience de commencer sa thèse. Peut être était ce enfin le bon moment. Il allait commencer par retrouver ce jeune dresseur et prendre le temps de l'interroger. Le vieux chercheur s'était toujours bien entendu avec les enfants, et il ne négligeait jamais ce qu'il pouvait apprendre d'eux. Après tout, chacun ressentait différemment son aventure et sa relation avec les Pokémons.

Le professeur prit le temps de boire un café - certes déconseillé par son médecin - puis s'assit devant le téléphone, ouvrit son agenda. Conway avait quelques amis à Johto, et Orme lui avait donné le numéro de l'un d'entre, un conducteur âgé de 17 ans, et prénommé Maxime.

L'écran s'alluma, et apparut le visage d'un jeune homme vigoureux, avec des longs cheveux noirs noués en queue, et au visage sympathique, ouvert.

« Maxime Quentin, bonjour !

- Bonjour Maxime. Je te prie de m'excuser de te déranger si tardivement. Je suis le professeur Chen, et j'étudie les Pokémons à Kantho.

Maxime ouvrit de grands yeux hébétés et demeura bouche bée.

- On m'a dit que tu connaissais un jeune dresseur, appelé Conway. Sais-tu où il se trouve actuellement ? J'aimerais le rencontrer.

- Le professeur Chen ! Qui appelle chez moi ! Si on m'avait dit… Je suis très honoré, Monsieur !

- Moi aussi, Maxime. Très heureux de faire ta connaissance.

- A vrai dire, vous appelez un peu trop tard, Monsieur Chen. Conway m'a rendu visite mais il est parti il y a… environs dix jours, je crois… »

Ainsi, Conway était à Johto. Tant mieux, ce n'était pas trop loin de bourg Palette. En fait, Chen comptait sur le jeune garçon pour venir en personne jusqu'à son laboratoire, lui-même ne pouvant s'en absenter pour le moment.

« Tu sais ou il comptait aller ?

-Oui, il y a une compétition non officielle, organisée par une de nos amies, vers le lac Colère. Normalement, il devrait être arrivé à Acajou, maintenant… Mais c'est difficile de le dire avec certitude, il est du genre à changer ses plans sans prévenir. Je peux prendre un message ? Au cas ou il m'appellerait…

- Je te remercie, Maxime, mais je vais moi-même contacter le Centre Pokémon d'Acajou. Je suis sûr qu'il y passera à un moment ou à autre.

- Parfait, Monsieur Chen. Il n'y a pas de problème, j'espère ? questionna Maxime, bouillant de curiosité.

- Aucun, rassure toi. Je souhaitais simplement en savoir plus au sujet d'un de ses Pokémons.

« Oh ». Maxime hésita quelques secondes, et reprit:

« Heu… A propos… ne vous formalisez pas, Professeur… Conway revendique une certaine, heu… liberté… par rapport aux professeurs référents.

- C'est-ce que m'a dit le professeur Orme.

Maxime contint son rire, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Conway avait fait fort, sur ce coup là.

« C'est quand même quelqu'un de gentil, je vous rassure.

Chen eut également un sourire de connivence.

- J'en suis persuadé.

Le prof s'étira sur sa chaise, et se mit à l'aise.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir la raison de cette… rancœur ? Le professeur Orme est quelqu'un de gentil.

- Oh oui, c'est vraiment un homme bon. Mais heu… Conway n'a pas aimé qu'on traite certains Pokémons avec commisération. Il est persuadé que Pokémons faibles et Pokémons forts ne sont que des concepts d'humains stupides, et que les professeurs… excusez moi, Monsieur Chen… » Il poursuivit après que Chen lui ait fait signe qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. « Que les professeurs distribuent des Pokémons selon une hiérarchie qui regroupe des Pokémons forts avec des dresseurs prometteurs, et des faibles avec des enfants moins doués. »

- Mais enfin, pas du tout ! Nous nous efforçons de trouver des Pokémons qui puissent correspondre à de jeunes personnes inexpérimentées!

- Allez lui expliquer, il est têtu...

Chen croisa les bras.

« Et son Roigada ? Ils s'entendent bien ?

- Ca c'est sûr ! Complices comme pas deux! D'ailleurs je crois que sans lui, Conway oublierait toujours la moitié de ses affaires partout, se blesserait sans arrêt… enfin bref, il lui faut quelqu'un derrière, Conway, sinon il a du mal avec la réalité. Et je ne crois pas que Roigada aurait été comprit aussi bien avec un autre éleveur ! »

Chen remercia le jeune homme, et raccrocha. La nuit était tombée pour de bon, cette fois. Après avoir discuté avec ce dresseur, et avec quelques autres, Chen allait sûrement avoir besoin de se rendre dans une colonie de Ramoloss sauvages, voir d'en capturer un. Il allait aussi falloir chercher des Roigadas à l'état sauvage… et une étude sur la roche Royale aussi.. Des heures de recherches en vues.

* * *

Derrière le Lac Colère, Conway devait se rendre à l'évidence: il allait devoir camper ici, à 6 kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. En effet, son Caratroc était immobilisé. Ou plutôt, SA Caratroc. Si Conway avait su qu'elle aurait ses petits si tôt, il ne se serait jamais aventuré si loin. Pour une fois, Roigada ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Tant pis. Après tout, cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, et puisqu'il avait les ressources nécessaires, ce ne devrait pas être problématique avant 2 ou 3 semaines. En plus, la compétition avait été annulée car les organisateurs n'étaient pas près. Caratroc avait élue domicile dans un tunnel peu profond, à quelques mètres de là. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à se débrouiller à l'état sauvage, il était indispensable qu'il reste, pour lui fournir à manger et la protéger. Il se gardait bien cependant de la déranger. Le campement était installé, c'est-à-dire que la quasi intégralité de ses affaires trainaient par terre, dans un bordel soit disant ''organisé'' . Rien qu'aujourd'hui, Conway avait combattu deux dresseurs, qui s'étaient foutus de lui parce qu'il était bloqué là. Il les avait battu, évidement. Et ca lui avait bien fait plaisir, tiens.

« Bon, bah on est sûr de pouvoir s'entrainer tranquille, au moins.

- Roigada. (_On dirait bien. Ca va pas être un peu long ?)_

- Non, je crois qu'on peut gérer. Et puis, on a pas le choix. »

La nuit tombait, et Conway espérait que les Pokémons n'étaient pas trop farceurs, dans le coin. Il enfila sa veste, et alluma le réchaud.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

« Noctunoir ! Attaque Poing-Ombre ! »

Le Noctunoir apparut derrière son adversaire, recula avec fluidité, et lança ses puissants poings le plus loin possible.

« Mimitoss ! Esquive le, vite ! »

Conway ricana. On en était à la fin du match, et le dresseur n'avait toujours pas imprimé que la vitesse était désormais inutile. Complètement déboussolé par la Distorsion , celui la. Tu parles d'un combat…

« Ton Pokémon est hors combat. Tu ferais mieux de filer vers le centre, et dépêche toi: tu as du chemin…

L'autre se redressa et bomba le torse. C'était un grand jeune homme, plus grand que Conway. Il récupéra son Pokémon, s'approcha tout près de Conway en roulant des épaules, et grinça:

- T'appelle ca combattre ? Tes Pokémons sont complètement minables, sans leurs tours de passe-passe, pas un n'en aurait réchappé, petite larvette !

Etrange. D'un coup, il fut incapable de distingué les yeux de Conway, ses lunettes… étincelaient.

- Pauvre andouille, à ton âge, tu n'est même pas capable de battre une… larvette, comme moi, marmonna Conway d'une voix monotone et sans relief. On pourrait fortement imaginer que tu traines le même niveau depuis tes dix ans, non ? Il serait peut être plus judicieux que tu rentres dans la ferme de ta mère et que tu n'en bouge plus… MAINTENANT,TU RECULES, PETIT CON ! »

Le dresseur ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'intello élève la voix, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Viens, Simon ! Laisse cet abruti seul sous son arbre ! intervint un deuxième garçon. Il préférait s'éloigner de cet inconnu, malgré sa tête de premier de la classe, il était… flippant.

- On va se revoir, connard! » Un dernier avertissement, et Simon disparut sous les arbres.

Après quelques instants, Conway s'exclama d'un ton plus naturel:

« C'était génial, Noctunoir ! A présent, tu maitrises parfaitement cette attaque. » Noctunoir parut heureux du compliment, son unique œil plissé de plaisir.

Conway se rassit, et soupira. Il savait qu'il était plutôt maladroit dans les relations humaines, mais tout de même, s'attirer la haine de tout les « caids »… Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

_« C'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché... Il est venu me demander ce que j'attendais là, en ricanant avec son copain, et puis… bah ca à dégénéré en match. Je sais plus trop ce qu'on c'est dit, d'ailleurs… »_

Enfin le résultat était le même: le type ne voyageait pas seul, lui. Souvent il regrettait sa timidité qui l'empêchait de se faire de nouveaux amis. Et même quand il rencontrait des gens plutôt sympas, il était mal a l'aise et avait l'air idiot, alors…

_« Bah ! Je suis pas tout seul, j'ai mes amis d'enfances… et surtout, j'ai mes Pokémons ! Et avec eux, je sais que c'est une affection véritable ! »_

Un léger vent froissa la surface du lac, le milieu était d'un bleu éclatant, tandis que l'ombre des arbres fonçait le bord ou se trouvait Conway. A certains endroits, de petites vaguelettes irrégulières témoignaient de la présence qui le peuplait. Le jeune dresseur n'avait jamais été collectionneur: il avait très peu de Pokémons, comparativement à la durée de son voyage initiatique, et il savait tisser rapidement des relations fortes, basées sur la liberté et la confiance. Conway sourit à cette pensée, et se touna vers Coudlangue:

- Et toi, mon grand, et si on commençait à bosser sur ton attaque Mégafouet, hein ?

* * *

« La compétition est annulée… soupira Aurore. On aura fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! »

La jeune fille baissa la tête de découragement. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire de venir de si loin dans de si brefs délais.

- Je ne crois pas, Aurore, répondit Sacha. C'était la première fois que tu te rendais à Johto ! Avoue que ca vaut le détour. Et au moins, personne ne nous en voudra d'avoir un jour de retard ! »

- Et nous, continua Pierre, ca nous aura permis de retrouver quelques connaissances ! »

Le centre Pokémon d'Acajou était presque vide. En temps normal, la ville, de par son isolement, n'accueillait que peu de touristes ; et aujourd'hui, les quelques dresseurs qui devaient participer à la petite compétition s'étaient empressés de partir.

La jeune fille sourit.

« Dans ce cas, on peut dire que nous n'avons pas perdu notre temps ! C'est vrai qu' Acajou est une jolie ville ! C'est drôle, à Johto le paysage est beaucoup plus rural que celui de Sinnoh…

- Oui ! Il faut dire que nous sommes en pleine montagne ! renchérit Pierre.

Le petit groupe se leva, prêt à partir…

« Oh ! Professeur Chen ! Quelle surprise ! »

La voix de l'infirmière Joëlle, prêt du téléphone, les arrêta net.

- Bonjour, infirmière Joëlle ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Pensez vous ! Et le centre est pratiquement vide, à l'heure qu'il est…

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que quelques dresseurs avaient projeté de ce rencontrer dans les environs…

Comme d'habitude, le professeur était bien informé.

- Non, ce tournoi a été annulé, professeur. Je crois que l'idée a eu trop de succès, et que passé un certains nombre de participants, les matchs devaient être contrôlés de près pour des raisons de sécurité…

- C'est vraiment dommage, mais cela vaut mieux. On ne lésine pas avec la sécurité ! répondit Chen. L'infirmière acquiesça avec ferveur. Sacha, Pierre et Aurore mourraient d'envie d'intervenir et de saluer leur vieil ami. Quant à trouver un prétexte pour participer à un appel privé…

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, professeur ?

- Et bien, commença Chen, je suis à la recherche d'un jeune dresseur, qui devait normalement se rendre à Acajou aujourd'hui…

- Voilà une tâche difficile ! Retrouver un dresseur dans un coin peuplé de grand espace ! Mais s'il est passé dans le centre, je puis peut être vous aider…

Sacha s'avança avec hésitation…

« Merci bien ! Il est sûrement par ici. »

…leva la main, préparant un grand signe…

« Il s'appelle Conway .»

… et baissa la main. Malgré son étonnement (Conway ?) Aurore étouffa un rire.

- Heu… le nom ne me dit rien…

- Un jeune garçon, environs 13 - 14 ans, expliqua le chercheur, avec des cheveux heu… mi-longs et des lunettes.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Avec un Roigada, un Noctunoir, et… »

_« Dans le mille ! » pensa le professeur Chen._

- Il est passé il y a trois jours, mais n'est pas revenu.

_« Oh noooon ! Et maintenant, pour le retrouver… »_

Désolée, l'infirmière tourna la tête, et s'adressa au trio:

« Excusez moi, jeunes gens… Vous ne connaitriez pas un dresseur prénommé Conway ?

- Heu, si ! On le connait, mais on ne l'a pas vu ces derniers temps, répondit Sacha. On ne savait même pas qu'il comptait participer aux matchs…

- Oh, mais c'est Sacha ! s'exclama Chen.

« Bonjour professeur ! » s'écrièrent les enfants en se précipitant sur la machine. Prétexte : trouvé !

- Sacha, si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui lui doit cette disqualification au 3e de finale, à Sinnoh. Non ?

- C'est ca, professeur, répondit son « élève », étonné. Pourquoi vous le recherchez ? Il est pas de Kanto !

- Effectivement. J'ai cependant une petite question à lui poser au sujet de ses Pokémons. Alors comme ca, vous ne l'avez pas rencontré à Acajou ?

- Non, professeur. C'est curieux, il ne devait pas savoir qu'on était là, sinon, il n'aurait surement pas raté une occasion de nous… saluer ! expliqua Aurore, mal à l'aise.

- Dis plutôt qu'il aurait pas perdu une occasion de surgir de derrière toi en nous flanquant la frousse ! marmonna Sacha, qui devrait à présent vivre avec cette menace de tout instant.

« Héhé … » Aurore était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est dommage. Bon, en tout cas, merci pour votre aide. Je peux compter sur vous si vous le croisez ?

« Oui, professeur ! » brayèrent ils.

- Entendu. Et bien, au revoir les enfants ! Bon courage, infirmière Joëlle. »

L'écran redevint noir.

* * *

Dans les rues d'Acajou, au sortir du centre (après les milles promesses d'amour éternel de Pierre à l'infirmière ) :

- Ca m'étonnerai qu'on le trouve. On l'a jamais prit par surprise, ce garçon. Je crois que c'est plutôt lui qui va nous trouver... dit Sacha, pendant qu'ils marchaient.

- Ca, y a pas à en douter.. acquiesça Pierre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda la benjamine du groupe.

- Je propose un tour du lac Colère ! A cette époque de l'année, il doit être vraiment très beau.

- Oh Oui ! Les yeux d'Aurore brillaient. On va voir tout pleins de Pokémons mignons dans ce lac ! Bonne idée, Pierre !

« Des Pokémons mignons ? Ma vieille, la spécialité maison du lac ce sont les magicarpes, tu sais !

Le groupe s'éloigna de la dernière maison d'Acajou, et prit la direction du lac.

* * *

« Wahou ! C'est vraiment _crevant_, gémit la jeune fille. Je pensais pas que le tour du lac nous prendrai plus de trois heures de marche en forêt !

- Et encore, rit Pierre, nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié !

- Regardez là bas ! S'exclama Sacha, coupant la longue plainte d'Aurore. Quelqu'un à installé un campement !

- Rejoignons le, on demandera si on est encore loin d'Acajou. Sinon, il faudra nous résoudre à passer la nuit ici ! »

Les trois enfants s'approchèrent. En arrivant à l'orée du campement (vraiment le bordel, d'ailleurs), il aperçurent un Scarhino en train de manger, un Coudlangue endormi, et plus loin deux silhouettes, les pieds dans l'eau.

* * *

Conway réfléchissait furieusement. Caratroc n'avait toujours pas pondue, et à présent elle ne le laissait s'approcher que pour la nourrir, pas une minute de plus. Il faudrait encore compter sur deux bonnes semaines, le temps que les œufs arrivent, qu'elle les couve, et qu'ensuite elle s'occupe d'eux. Bon sang, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Ils seraient trop jeunes pour être séparés de leur mère, et lui-même ne pouvait tous les garder dans son voyage. Il allait falloir relâcher leur mère, en lui ayant au préalable appris à se débrouiller dans la nature. Oh, l'angoisse, rien qu'à l'idée de l'abandonner seule, il avait envie de pleurer. Peut être trouver une colonie de Caratroc…

« Roigada ».

« Hein ? »

« Oh ! Conway ! Ca alors ! »

Levant les yeux de la lessive qu'il était en train de terminer, il se retourna d'un coup, torse nu, le jean trempé, et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« … ! »

Si cette fille se mettait à surgir de derrière lui, il allait définitivement perdre les pédales. Surtout avec des yeux bleus comme ca.


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

« Oh ! Conway ! Ca alors ! » s'écria Aurore.

Le jeune garçon fit volte-face, assis au bord de l'eau près de son grand Pokémon. De surprise il laissa tomber la chemise et la brosse pleine de lessive (non polluante !) qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Le prendre au dépourvu dans cette position donna une drôle d'impression aux trois jeunes gens.

« Et bah, Conway ! On dirait que pour une fois c'est nous qui te faisons peur ! rit Pierre.

Sacha, lui, examinait le désordre du campement. Assez impressionnant, à croire que « l'intello » détestait quand les choses étaient à leur place. Ou plutôt qu'il avait sa propre notion d'espace personnel.

Conway parut chercher ses mots quelques instants, puis balbutia:

- Mais… Vous n'étiez pas à Sinnoh ?

-Nous aussi, on devait participer à la compétition. Mais quand on est enfin arrivés,elle était annulé, répondit Sacha.

-Waouh… je pensais pas vous trouver ici ! Enfin, je suis très content de vous voir…

Après une petite hésitation, Conway se leva, commença a étendre quelques vêtements sur la corde à linge tout en demandant:

-Vous croyez que vous pourrez arriver à Acajou avant la nuit ? Sinon, vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit, j'ai de la bouffe… heu, de la nourriture, et puis on pourra partager le feu…

Le petit groupe se concerta, et Pierre accepta la proposition du dresseur:

-Mais t'en fais pas, on va mettre nos réserves en commun ! Préparer à manger pour quatre, c'est pas la même chose…

- Par contre, on va éviter de mélanger nos affaires aux tiennes, commenta Sacha, toujours un peu épouvanté d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de plus désordonné que lui.

-Ah, oui, désolé pour le bordel, répondit Conway en enfilant un T-shirt.. On dirait pas, mais j'ai organisé le truc quand même…

Le soir tombait doucement, avec la fin de l'été il faisait noir plus tôt. Les sacs de couchage étaient installés, ainsi que la tente d'Aurore. Conway n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. La surface du lac brillait à la lumière du feu, et l'endroit, loin d'être angoissant, paraissait accueillant et protégé par la présence des Pokémons, malgré la nuit qui allait tomber.

-C'est vraiment une coïncidence de te trouver ici, dit Aurore. Mais ca tombe bien, on a un message pour toi.

-Un message ? Quel message ?

-Le professeur Chen te cherchait, répondit Aurore. Il a appelé l'infirmière Joëlle à Acajou, il semblait savoir que tu serais là.

Conway se tourna vers son Roigada, et le regarda dans les yeux. « _Comment savait-il ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut d'abord ? Putain, avec toute la peine que je me suis donné pour ne jamais, JAMAIS avoir affaire à eux… »_ Rassurant, il sentit que son ami lui conseillait de se calmer avant de se fâcher inutilement. ( « _On verra bien, écoute la fille. »_)

-Je crois que c'était à propos d'un de tes Pokémon, continua Aurore à qui l'échange muet avait échappé, on dirait qu'il veut discuter avec toi. Tu devrais le rappeler quand tu pourras.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te veut ? demanda Sacha, curieux, devant l'air renfermé de l'autre dresseur.

-Pas du tout. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait bien besoin de moi.

-Tu vas pas le rappeler ? s'étonna Aurore.

-Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, le temps que je retourne en ville, il aura certainement plus besoin de moi. Merci pour le message, en tout cas.

Un court silence, masqué en partie par les crépitement du feu.

-Au fait, Conway, ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Pierre, changeant de sujet devant les réticences manifestes du jeune garçon, coupant court à la curiosité de Sacha.

-Il y a cinq jours.

-Tout seul ? s'exclama Aurore. Pourquoi tu restes dans un coin aussi isolé ?

-T'en fais pas, j'ai vu pas mal de dresseurs pendant ce temps. Et de toute façon, je suis complètement bloqué ! répondit le jeune homme en riant.

-Comment, bloqué ?

-Vient, je vais te montrer, dit Conway en lui désignant une direction sous les arbres, avant de se mettre en route.

Sacha, Pierre et Aurore se regardèrent, et le suivirent après une courte hésitation.

C'était drôle de découvrir ce garçon en dehors de toute compétition.

Après quelques mètres, Conway ralentit, et leur fit signe de marcher doucement. Il s'arrêta devant un petit terrier et s'accroupit, et ainsi fit le reste de la bande.

A l'intérieur du terrier, un Caratroc dormait, l'air un peu crispé.

« Il est malade ? s'inquièta la jeune fille.

-Non… _elle_ va bientôt pondre.

-Oh, je comprends… du coup, elle a fait son nid ici ! raisonna Sacha. Et tu ne peux plus bouger…

Conway, Sacha et Aurore s'éloignèrent pour ne pas réveiller la petite tortue. Pierre prit un moment pour examiner la petite écuelle de nourriture qui traînait là.

-Voilà… j'en ai bien pour deux semaines ! dit Conway, une fois de retour au campement. Mais au moins, elle me laisse le temps de réfléchir de ce que je vais faire d'elle et de ses petits une fois qu'ils seront là ! Je peux pas la laisser comme ca, elle a jamais vécu à l'état sauvage…

- En tout cas, tu t'occupes drôlement bien d'elle ! dit Pierre. Tu utilises une nourriture spéciale ? La sienne avait un parfum étrange…

-Pas vraiment une nourriture spéciale, en fait j'ai mis quelques gouttes d'huile de mandarine et de santal…

-Des huiles essentielles ? Je pensais pas que ca marchait…

-Tu serais surpris ! J'ai bossé un moment avec un éleveur de Ponyta, et c'est fou ce qu'elle étaient plus tranquilles ! Pourtant, c'est un Pokémon assez fougueux… Bah ca marche aussi avec les autres, faut juste trouver ce qui leur convient.

-Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais à l'élevage…

-Bien sur que si ! J'adore ca, tu sais, répondit Conway. T'as du remarquer que j'ai surtout des Pokémons lents… Crois moi, il faut en utiliser, du dressage, de la diplomatie, de la patience… Alors le mieux, c'est de savoir comment les mettre à l'aise et dans quelle ambiance ils se sentent le mieux! Avec ce type de Pokémon, on peut avoir de gros problèmes de communications, si on y met pas du sien…

-Pourquoi tu ne te consacres pas entièrement à l'élevage, alors ? demanda Sacha, qui ne s'y attendait pas de la part de son rival de la Ligue.

-Parce que les combats, les concours, l'élevage… C'est très lié, tout ca. Et puis j'aime beaucoup les matchs, c'est aussi une façon d'en apprendre plus sur eux. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas un gros faible pour les concours, désolé Aurore… Mais après, c'est une affaire de sensibilité !

-Tu as bien raison ! approuva la coordinatrice. Mais tu aimerais pas, je sais pas... ouvrir une pension, ou quelque chose comme ca ? Vu que je sais que tu aimes étudier les Pokémons, ca serait un super moyen d'allier tout ca…

-J'aimerais bien, répondit Conway après une pause. A vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais pensé ! Mais ca serait un peu compliqué à mettre en place, et vu que je n'ai certainement pas les moyens pour l'instant, ajouta t'il en riant, je crois que je vais continuer mon voyage ! Après tout, tu m'as battu, Sacha. C'est que je suis pas au point !

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se faire la revanche ! Mais comme on est quand même loin d'un centre, et que toi, il vaut mieux que tu ne bouges pas…

-Tu as raison, regretta Conway. La prochaine sera la bonne !

C'était drôle de découvrir ce garçon en dehors de toute compétition. Il avait l'air plus détendu, presque gouailleur. Même si il était toujours difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air habitué à être avec d'autres personnes. Sacha était un peu soulagé, il avait craint une soirée trop… oppressante.

-Ca me fait bizarre de penser que vous êtes venus d'aussi loin pour une petite compétition, fit remarquer Conway en passant le saladier à Aurore. Cette fois, la nuit était belle et bien tombée, les Pokémon avaient été nourris (choyés entre deux éleveurs) et les humains mangeaient, assis autour du feu.

-Oui, on a été averti par des amis qui connaissaient les participants… On allait pas se débiner ! déclara Sacha. C'est dommage qu'elle ait été annulé, mais ca faisait plaisir de revenir ici ! Et Aurore était jamais venue à Johto.

-Vraiment ? Alors t'a bien fait, je sais pas si c'est un aussi bon endroit que Sinnoh pour les concours, mais il y a quand même des Pokémon… inédits !

-Oui, et puis la région est belle… Mais toi-même, pourquoi t'es venu d'aussi loin ?

-De toute façon, j'avais envie de revenir à Johto, c'est ma région natale et ca faisait bien un an que j'étais pas passé ! Et l'organisatrice du tournoi était une de mes amis, alors…

- Un an ! Dis donc, c'est tes parents qui devaient être content de te voir ! dit Aurore.

-Heu oui, très contents… Et vous, vous comptez faire quoi, maintenant ? Rester à Johto ?

-Oui, un petit moment sans doute. On se recroisera à l'occasion !

La conversation dura encore un petit moment. Sacha profita de la tranquillité des environs pour entrainer un peu ses Pokémons, puis tout le monde se coucha.

* * *

Quand Pierre, Sacha et Aurore se réveillèrent, le lendemain matin, Conway s'activait déjà sur le camps et distribuait la nourriture aux Pokémons. Le déjeuner était déjà près.

-Au fait, Conway, c'est Roigada ton premier Pokémon ? demanda Sacha après avoir fait sa toilette.

-Heu ouai, pourquoi ?

-Mon Pikachu contre lui, ca te dirait qu'on tente le coup ? Pas forcément jusqu'au KO, mais pour voir ce que ca donne ?

Les yeux brillants, Conway consulta d'un coup d'œil son vieil ami, et tout deux se tournèrent vers Sacha avec le même air déterminé.

* * *

« A mon signal, le match commence ! Les dresseurs sont libres d'arrêter le match afin d'éviter le KO des Pokémons ! » déclama Pierre.

Séparés par l'espace du combat, les deux équipes s'observaient. Sacha se demandait comment briser les défenses adverses en évitant les attaques psychiques; de son côté, Conway, en toute connaissance de la puissance électrique de Pikachu, se demandait s'il ne suffirait pas d'une attaque Fatal-Foudre bien placée pour en finir.

« C'est parti ! »

* * *

« Vraiment bien joué, Conway. Tes défenses sont impressionnantes, et ton pokémon ne perd pas facilement son sang froid !

Les deux dresseurs étaient dans une impasse. Roigada était obligé de se concentrer sur ses défenses, mises à mal par les attaques de Pikachu. D'un autre côté, Pikachu était un monstre de rapidité, et Roigada n'arrivait pas à le toucher avec ses attaques psychos.

-Ton pikachu est super expérimenté ! Il paie pas de mine, comme ca, mais il est vraiment très puissant. Bravo, vraiment.

Le match s'était donc arrêté là, au bout de quelques minutes très intenses, et malgré le désir de leur dresseurs de continuer le combat jusqu'au bout.

-Pour la prochaine fois, on s'en fera un complet !

Le petit groupe devait à présent retourner à Acajou, et laisser Conway. Après avoir remis leurs affaires en ordre, ils prirent le chemin du retour:

-Oublie pas le professeur Chen ! Demanda Sacha

Aurore lui dit, inquiète:

-Et appelle nous si tu as des problèmes avec tes petits Caratrocs à venir ! On pourra toujours leurs trouver des dresseurs !

-Merci beaucoup ! Bonne chance pour tes concours !

Désormais seul, Conway retourna vers sa Caratroc, et eut la surprise d'entrapercevoir quelques œufs ! Il s'empressa de la laisser, et s'assit en dessous de « son » arbre.

-Roi-gada ? (_Tu vas l'appeler, le professeur Chen ?_)

-J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix, c'est quand même un grand chercheur. Je pourrais avoir des ennuis. Mais c'est tellement _gavant_… Peut être que je vais oublier de le rappeler, et puis si il ne cherche plus à me recontacter, je serais tranquille. Sinon, tant pis.

-Gada.

-Mais non, j'agis pas stupidement ! C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de leur rendre des comptes, et puis ils vont me demander plein de trucs… en sachant que j'ai fais quelques conneries aux débuts de mon voyage, j'ai pas envie qu'il cherche à me lier avec ca…

Conway haussa les épaules, se leva et entreprit de s'exercer avec son Coudlangue, qui avait quelque peu perdu l'habitude du travail, au cours de ces derniers jours.

* * *

« Vous lui avez parlé?

-Oui professeur, seulement il va rester au moins deux semaines avec son Caratroc !

-Peu importe, soupira le professeur Chen, j'ai de quoi faire jusque là… Vous lui avez bien dit de me rappeler ?

-Heu oui, mais… essayez de le recontacter de temps en temps tout de même, il pourrait… Oublier de vous rappeler, dit Sacha, se souvenant de la réserve de Conway par rapport à la demande du professeur.

-Ouai, oublier… Très bien, merci les enfants. Bonne chance pour votre voyage !

* * *

**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires à propos de cette histoire****, ****Denji ****et ****CapumainOuPas****. Ca fait toujours plaisirs de savoir que l'on est lu, et c'est pas évident, surtout en français ! J'espère pouvoir continuer à cette allure là jusqu'à la fin.**

**Un salut tout particulier à ****Zarbizarre****, tout premier lecteur (il faut dire que je suis aller m'inscrire sur le fameux forum en question pour lui laisser un message et qu'il la lise, ma fic !), correcteur avéré. Super niveau en grammaire ! Merci.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Une fin de journée habituelle pour l'infirmière Joëlle. Quelques Pokémon à remettre sur pieds, mais rien de grave. De quoi s'occuper pour la soirée. Contrairement à ses cousines, l'infirmière d'Acajou ne connaissait que rarement le surmenage, ce qui commençait à l'agacer. C'est vrai, à rester derrière un comptoir toute le temps on commence à regretter la grande ville. Elle se leva, s'étira et pris la direction de la machine à café. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un jour est ennuyeux qu'on n'en sort pas fatiguée.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond du centre, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit derrière elle, et se referma. Elle se pressa pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Un jeune garçon se tenait là. Il sortit ses pokéballs de son sac, et les posa sur le comptoir.

-Bonjour jeune homme !

Il leva sur elle un regard fatigué, lointain, et la salua vaguement. Les lunettes, les vêtements verts, la coupe de cheveux…

« C'est toi Conway ? »

Surpris, il parut s'éveiller un peu : « Heu, oui, c'est moi… »

-Mais où est-ce que t'étais ?

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Conway, de plus en plus étonné.

-Ca veut dire qu'en trois semaines, tu n'est passé ni par le centre d'Ebenelle, ni celui de Rosalia… Ne me mens surtout pas, j'ai vérifié !

-Vous me surveillez ? demanda le dresseur, hargneux.

Pour qui il se prenait celui là ? « Allons, ce n'est qu'un gamin », se rappela Joëlle.

-Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, plus doucement. Tu as eu des ennuis ?

-Non. Aucun, pas de soucis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis trois semaines ?

-Rien, répéta le « gamin ».

« Et bah, il est butté, celui là », pensa la douce infirmière.

-Bon, allez, passe moi tes Pokémon.

Conway posa son sac à dos sur la table, y mit la main, et commença à sortir précautionneusement des petites tortues; cinq petits Caratroc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ca ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu les trimballe ainsi, les pauvres ?

Le garçon redressa la tête, une lueur de défi dans les yeux:

« Le sac est plein de coton, ils sont trop jeunes pour aller dans une pokéball. De toute façon.

-Quand sont-ils nés ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Il y a une semaine. Ma Caratroc avait fait son nid dans la forêt, je pouvais pas la laisser…

Au moins, le petit avait l'air soigneux. Et les bébés en pleine santé.

-Il va falloir que tu utilises le système de stockage dés que je les aurais examiné. Ton professeur référent saura mieux s'en occuper, et je te rappelle que tu ne peux voyager qu'avec six pokéballs.

-Je répète: ils sont trop petits pour les pokéballs. Ensuite, je n'ai AUCUN professeur référent. Je vais les laisser dans une colonie, avec leur mère et d'autres Caratroc. Ca sera beaucoup mieux pour eux, je pense.

-Pas de professeur référent ? Voila qui m'étonnerait beaucoup ! dit Joëlle, sarcastique. Et de toute façon, les colonies de Caratroc sont près d'Irisia; un bout de chemin avec cinq petits !

-C'est faisable. dit le jeune homme, plus gentiment. Je saurais m'en occuper… vous voyez bien !

-Ca va te couter bonbon, tu sais… Il leur faut de la nourriture spécifique, beaucoup de soins…

Les épaules de Conway s'affaissèrent.

-Oui, je sais… Vous pourriez me faire une liste de tout ce qu'il me faut, que j'aille l'acheter ?

Conciliante, Joêlle lui fournit la liste. Le dresseur lui confia donc ses Pokémon, qu'il devait reprendre au lendemain, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Au fait, Conway ! Le professeur Chen voulait te parler. Il m'a dit que c'était important. »

Important pour qui ? Certainement pas pour lui. _« J'ai quand même autre chose à faire, et je vois pas trop ce qui pourrait m'arriver de bon avec ce chercheur. »_

-D'accord, merci.

Le jeune homme se retrouva dehors.

Le jour commençait déjà à décliner. Peu de monde à Acajou, comme d'habitude. Il était environs 5 heures de l'après midi, et Conway regrettait à présent d'être arriver si tard en ville, lui qui avait eu tant de mal à s'extirper de sa forêt. Même s'il avait dressé un semblant de plan dans sa tête, la marche à suivre lui paraissait toujours aussi hasardeuse, et la suite de son voyage s'annonçait mal.

A la boutique, il acheta ce dont avaient besoin ses Pokémon : potions, antidotes… Le strict nécessaire, car il allait s'arranger pour éviter les combats jusqu'à Irisia.

Effectivement, les affaires pour les petits Pokémons étaient chers. Très chers. En ressortant, Conway était à sec. Il avait vraiment besoin d'argent, il allait falloir qu'il se trouve un boulot temporaire. Mais là, c'était impossible: il fallait de toute urgence qu'il emmène les Caratroc à Irisia, car il ne pourrait rester indéfiniment avec une portée sur les bras. C'était incompatible avec ses activités de dresseurs, et vu qu'il ne pouvait avoir que six Pokémons…

Il retourna au Centre.

« Te revoilà ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas terminé de m'occuper de tes amis…

-Heu…Vous ne sauriez pas où je peux trouver un endroit où passer la nuit ?

L'infirmière ouvrit de grands yeux:

-Tu n'as pas vu l'hôtel, juste en face ?

Conway rougit et baissa la tête, embarrassé.

-Il est un peu cher pour moi…

Un peu confuse, Joëlle lui répondit:

-Oh, pas de soucis, il y a toujours une chambre ou deux au centre, pour les dresseurs dans ton cas…

La chambre était propre. On aurait un peu dit un lit d'hôpital, mais ca serait parfait; pendant un moment, Conway s'était demandé où il pourrait bien dormir.

Ca lui faisait vraiment bizarre d'être seul. Ses Pokémon lui manquait, surtout Roigada en ce moment. Il était inquiet, un peu perdu, il fallait bien l'admettre. Plus d'argent, une longue route…

Le jeune homme se déshabilla, et mit longtemps à s'endormir.

* * *

« Voici tes Pokémon ! dit l'infirmière Joëlle, toute joyeuse, en remettant à Conway ses pokéballs.

Le jeune homme la remercia, et s'apprêta à partir.

-Attend une minute ! Tu as appelé le professeur Chen ?

-Heu non, pas encore.

-Alors fais le vite, je te laisse te servir de téléphone.

-Merci, une autre fois, répondit il, glacial. Au revoir.

-Mais il m'a expressément dit que c'était important, dit l'infirmière.

-Important mais pas pressé. Au revoir.

-Attend, j'ai une dernière formalité pour tes Pokémon-nouveau nés.

L'infirmière Joëlle fouilla dans un tiroir, quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

-Oh, excuse moi, dit elle est se pressant vers un coin du centre, j'en ai pour une minute.

Conway s'assit, en attendant que la conversation se termine.

« Oh ! Professeur Chen ! »

Pendant une minute, le garçon envisagea de partir en courant. Mais il aurait fallu sauter par-dessus le comptoir, attraper ses pokéballs, ses petites tortues, mettre le tout dans son sac, puis ressauter et s'enfuir… Conway examina sérieusement la possibilité physique d'un tel plan, quand il entendit la voix féminine dire:

- Mais oui, il est là. Je vous le passe.

Avait il le choix ? Ciel, donnez moi un plan diabolique pour y réchapper…

* * *

Depuis son laboratoire, le professeur Chen vit s'avancer lentement le jeune garçon, les sourcil froncées,

« Bonjour, Conway. Je suis le professeur Chen, et je suis chercheur à Kanto, comme tu le sais surement. Je suis très content de te rencontrer. »

Il entendit une voix froide comme glace répondre:

-Enchanté, professeur.

Après un court silence, Chen reprit:

« Dis moi, tu as mis le temps pour réapparaitre ! »

Conway avait les yeux un peu dans le vague, l'air lointain et pas vraiment concerné par ce qu'il se passait ici. Préoccupé, quoi. Mais malgré cette fatigue anxieuse et évidente, l'impolitesse déguisée en politesse exquise, c'est le genre de ton qui énervait le professeur. Il lança d'un ton sévère:

-Pourtant ca fait deux semaines que tu as eut mon message. Je sais que ton Caratroc avait besoin de tes soins, mais tu aurais quand même pu prendre le temps de venir un après midi à Acajou !

-J'étais vraiment occupé. Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs. Professeur.

-Dis le franchement si je t'ennuie.

-Je n'oserai pas, professeur.

Et maintenant, il arborait un petit sourire poli et mielleux. Si il n'avait pas eut l'impression qu'on se payait directement sa tête, Chen aurait laissé tomber immédiatement la question. Au lieu de ca, il décida que le jeune homme avait besoin d'apprendre le respect:

-Avec l'affaire des fausses pokémontres, il y a deux ans, tu devrais peut être faire profil bas, non ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire vous regarde. Mais c'est d'accord, je ferais profil bas devant le directeur de la compagnie.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il ajouta même un scandaleux: « C'est promis, professeur. »

Bon, d'accord, le professeur Chen n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette affaire, avant de s'être intéressé de près par ce garçon. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne de haut, surtout un môme de 14 ans.

Le professeur Chen ne perdait pas souvent son sang froid. C'est grâce à cette qualité qu'il ne termina pas le dialogue en hurlant:

-Avoir un casier judiciaire à ton âge prouve tout bêtement que tu n'étais pas apte à te prendre entièrement en main ! Donc pas la peine me regarder de haut, jeune homme !

-Qui regarde qui de haut, professeur ? Que je sache, c'est pas pour m'engueuler que vous me harcelez depuis trois semaines. Pourrait on en venir aux faits, professeur Chen ?

-Je t'appelle pour te dire ce qu'il me plait, je te signale ! Je suis ton ainé, j'œuvre pour le bonheur de tout les Pokémon, alors en tant que dresseur débutant, tu me doit un minimum de considération, si ce n'est de respect ! Surtout qu'à mon sens, si tu ne t'étais pas braqué comme le sois disant rebelle que tu crois être, ta vie en serait simplifiée, et de loin !

La véhémence de la tirade contraint Conway à garder le silence.

Reprenant un peu son calme, le professeur parla plus doucement:

-J'ai besoin de toi, de ton témoignage et de tes impressions de dresseur pour une thèse que je prépare. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider sur ce coup là ? Viens à Bourg Palette, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il fermement.

-Ca va vraiment pas être possible.

Le ton était sans appel. Chen se sentit d'un coup extrêmement découragé.

-C'est pas très intelligent ni curieux de ta part. Je pensais que tu étais le genre de type qui s'intéressait au monde qui t'entoure, aux Pokémon… Apparemment, je me suis trompé. Bonne journée, Conway.

En poussant un gros soupire, Chen raccrocha.

* * *

L'écran redevint noir. Conway avait envie de pleurer. De rage. De honte, devant le regard de l'infirmière.

Un fois dehors, il prit la direction de Rosalia.

_J'ai pas à m'écraser devant des types comme lui, malgré toute leur influence._

L'air était lourd, et il sentait de temps en temps une goutte tomber sur ses mains.

_En plus, si il avait pas eu un service à me demander, je crois pas qu'il se serait aperçu de mon existence avant longtemps._

Une pointe de curiosité le traversa, et il se demanda malgré lui en quoi il aurait put être utile au professeur.

_Qu'il cherche à me contacter pendant plusieurs semaines, ca devait être important… C'est pas très intelligent de ma part, quand même. J'aurais au moins pu voir de quoi il en retournait… Mais sans accepter !_

Sans bruit, Roigada sortit de sa pokéball et vint se placer aux côté de son dresseur.

_« Ca fait pas un peu longtemps que tu es en colère ? »_

_« Je suis pas en colère. Je ne veux pas de leur aide, ni de leur autorité. J'ai le droit, non ? »_

_« Tu es en colère. »_

-Si je les avais écouter, tu ne serais pas là, avec moi ! s'exclama Conway à voix haute.

Une vague de tendresse et de complicité lui parvint. Mais:

_« Je crois que tu aurais quand même pu discuter avec eux »._

_« Si je ne m'étais pas battu pour tout, pour sortir de ce trou à rat d'orphelinat dés que j'ai pu, j'aurais un boulot minable, une vie que je n'aurais pas choisi… »_

Il pleuvait définitivement. Mais une plus douce, chaude. Qui faisait du bien.

_« T'es pas un peu seul ? »_

Simon, le caïd de l'autre jour. Aurore, qui n'était pas là. C'est vrai qu'il aurait bien aimé voyager avec quelqu'un, de temps en temps…

_« C'est pas que de ta faute. Mais être en colère pour rien, c'est pas très bon. »_

-Bah je fais quoi alors ?

Le deux silhouettes s'étaient arrêtées.

_« Ca serait bien de commencer… »_

_« Par le professeur Chen ? Il voudra pas m'ouvrir son labo, après le coup d'aujourd'hui… »_

Conway sourit. Il était calmé, tout à coup. Toute l'angoisse qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines l'avaient quittée.

_« Je crois que si. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. »_

Et puis, si il se réconciliait avec le professeur Orme, il pourrait utiliser le système de stockage… Il y avait plein d'avantages à être un dresseur « régulier ».

_« Comme ca, j'aurais plus besoin de faire n'importe quoi pour avoir de l'argent. »_

Comme le coup des fausses montres, il y a deux ans. Des imitations, il les avait vendu au prix des vrais, en les faisant passer pour les originales… personne n'avait rien découvert pendant deux mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un des fabricants ne tombe dessus… Lui, par contre, il avait vu la différence..

_« On aurait du régler tout ca il y a longtemps, _lui dit Roigada.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Les deux silhouettes firent demi tour sous la pluie.

* * *

Fin d'une première partie !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le professeur Chen avait décidé d'exposer son étude dans une revue spécialisée, _Du psychisme des Pokémon ,_ magasine pour professionnels, scientifiques et autres. La problématique ciblerait les relations entre les Roigada et les humains. La première étape était donc d'actualiser les données sur la localisation des Roigada dans le monde. A l'état sauvage, il existait deux type de Roigada; les solitaires, et les chefs de troupeaux.

Pour ceux qui décidaient de voyager seuls, difficile de savoir avec exactitude leur emplacement. Mais Chen était toujours bien renseigné, il avait des amis, des sources.

Et l'une de ces sources lui avait appris qu'un Roigada se trouvait vers le mont Argenté.

* * *

Le professeur posa son sac à dos, et entrepris d'allumer un feu tandis que Jacky entreposait les affaires dont ils allaient avoir besoin pendant la nuit. La caverne était glacée, et le chercheur se demandait si cela avait été très intelligent d'entreprendre des recherches sur le terrain au début du mois de novembre. Son jeune assistant n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet, enthousiaste d'aider enfin son ainé dans une « vraie » recherche. Tout à sa fierté, il ne remettait jamais en cause ses décision, et Chen en était lâchement soulagé. Il était conscient de la difficulté de retrouver ce Roigada dans cette immense grotte, et de plus ignorait comment l'approcher. On peut difficilement interviewer un Pokémon sur son travail et ses motivations, alors il se disait qu'il improviserait au moment venu.

Il consulta sa montre: sept heures du soir. Pas simple de savoir l'heure, dans la pénombre constante. C'était déjà leur troisième nuit dans la montagne, marchant toute la journée, ne campant jamais au même endroit. Chen comptait sur le hasard pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Professeur, on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui ?

Jacky avait l'air fatigué, un peu pale même, mais était ce une illusion créé par le feu ?

-Oui, nous n'allons pas nous éloigner du campement. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver perdu dans le noir !

Après avoir mangé (plutôt bien, ils n'allaient pas se laisser mourir de faim non plus !), le professeur remplit son carnet de bord tandis que Jacky faisait quelques esquisses. Puis l'élève et le maitre se couchèrent, et s'endormirent rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jacky se réveilla brusquement. Avant qu'il ai pu déterminer l'heure, il compris la cause de cet éveil: des pas, plutôt indiscrets, à une centaine de mètres plus loin. Le feu n'était pas encore tout à fait éteint, il trouva donc rapidement une petite lanterne et contourna un gros rocher pour regarder de quel Pokémon il s'agissait.

En effet, le Roigada avançait dans la direction opposée, un peu plus bas.

Jacky retourna à toute vitesse près du professeur, toujours endormi, et lui chuchota furieusement à l'oreille : « Professeur, PROFESSEUR, je l'ai vu, par là… »

Autant vous dire que malgré son âge, le professeur se retrouva très vite sur pied. Un gilet, un sac à dos, et les deux observateurs s'élançaient le plus discrètement possible à la poursuite du grand Pokémon. Sans trop de peine, car ce dernier n'était pas des plus rapide.

Au bout d'un moment (estimé à une quinzaine de minutes par le professeur), le Roigada s'arrêta devant une cascade. La fixa. S'assit. Continua à ouvrir de grands yeux dans le vide pendant plus de deux heures. Jacky eut le temps d'aller chercher les affaires restantes aux camps, pendant que Chen continuait sa garde. Au bout des deux heures, le grand Pokémon se leva, et s'en fut comme il était venu. Quand Chen et Jacky le suivirent, ce fut pour le voir se rouler en boule, et s'endormir.

Et ainsi furent les jours suivants, le Pokémon impassible, les humains désorientés. Une fois ou deux, Chen avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais aussi grand et lent qu'il soit, le Roigada finissait toujours par s'évaporer dés qu'il s'approchait de trop. Au bout de quelques jours monotones, passés à regarder leur sujet boire-manger-admirer la cascade-dormir, les scientifiques décidèrent qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas plus, et retournèrent à Bourg Palette.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas la seule expérience de ce type du professeur, mais il semblait que les Roigada aient une manière de vivre similaire; il en conclut que pour comprendre leur motivation, il fallait certainement entretenir un lien étroit avec l'un d'entre eux.

C'est à ce moment qu'il parla avec Conway; leur altercation le contraria beaucoup, mais il décida de passer outre, et de d'interroger un autre maitre de Roigada.

« Professeur Chen, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir vraiment vous aider. J'ai moi-même de grosses difficultés à comprendre mon pokémon ».

Chen regarda la jeune fille assise devant lui. Environ seize ans, un air très timide et mal à son aise, il en conclu que la dresseuse avait du mal à se faire obéir ou respecter de ses compagnons, car elle manquait énormément de confiance en elle. Elle semblait presque effrayé de parler devant son Roigada. L'attitude de celui-ci accentuait l'impression du professeur: il ne la regardait pas, tournant son intérêt vers la baie vitrée et ce qui se passait au dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, mon enfant ? Demanda-t-il doucement, pour la rassurer.

-Oh, ce n'est pas compliqué: il ne combat que quand il en a envie, quand il est vexé par un autre Pokémon, ou qu'il nous sent en danger… et sans tenir compte de ce que je lui demande ! Ce qui vaut mieux parfois, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il gagne la plupart du temps…Pour notre voyage, c'est la même chose: quand il n'est pas d'accord avec la direction, il sors de sa pokéball et fait son chemin ! Je n'ai plus qu'à le suivre… Des fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui mon dresseur; quand je fais des erreurs, il me gronde à sa manière… Et j'en fais beaucoup.

-C'est normal, pour une dresseuse peu expérimentée, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis, si il ne t'aimait pas, il ne resterait pas avec toi, si j'en crois mon expérience...

-Il m'aime bien, je crois… Il est très protecteur. Mais il reste avec moi parce que ma mère lui a demandé avant de mourir. Il l'aimait énormément, ils étaient vraiment inséparables, mais avec moi je crois qu'il est frustré… Nous n'avons pas la même symbiose…

-Ce sont des choses qui arrive, tu vas trouver cette entente avec un autre pokémon, rassure toi ! Je suis désolé pour ta maman… Le sujet est sans doute un peu douloureux pour toi, mais pourrais-tu me parler de la relation entre elle et ton pokémon ?

-Oui, ca me fais du bien de parler d'elle… Elle était fleuriste, et dans sa jeunesse elle a voyagé dans le monde pour étudier les arbres, les fleurs les plus rares… C'est ce qui les unissaient tellement, ce contact avec la nature… Quand elle a fondé une famille, Roigada est resté avec elle, et ils ont embellis le jardin ensemble, ils travaillaient tout deux à la boutique… On aurait dit deux sages, ils parlaient peu, et contemplaient beaucoup. J'ai l'impression qu'ils étaient branchés sur la même longueur d'onde, tout le temps. Quand elle est partie, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait perdu une grande part de lui même…

Oui, entre les Roigada et les dresseurs, Chen en avait conclu que cela pouvait être des relations plus proches que la normale, comme contact âme à âme, ou bien une divergence totale, comme pour cette jeune fille et ce Pokémon qui n'était, en définitive, pas vraiment à elle.

-Et quand combattaient ils? demanda Chen, de plus en plus passionné.

-Je n'ai vu maman combattre qu'en de rares occasions, mais ca n'a pas vraiment changé: même si elle était un peu plus vive d'esprit que lui, c'est à peine si elle avait besoin de donner des ordres, on aurait dit qu'ils prenaient les décisions ensembles.

La jeune fille était visiblement très émue. Le Pokémon continuait de se tenir immobile.

En les regardant tout les deux, Chen se demanda de quelle nature était le mur qui séparait les Roigada des humains, par rapport aux autres Pokémons. Il s'interrogea également sur la manière de franchir la barrière.

« Marie, tu m'a fais énormément progresser. Merci beaucoup. Une dernière chose: quand se sont-ils connus ?

-Il me semble que c'était quand Roigada n'avait pas encore évolué. Je ne saurais vous parler de cette époque, je regrette.

Peut être que le lien se créait-il _avant _l'évolution ?

C'est-ce à quoi pensait Chen en relisant un article sur l'évolution des Roigada.

Roigada doit rentrer en contact avec une Roche Royale, qu'il pose sur sa tête. A ce moment là, un Kokyas le mord, et provoque son évolution.

Il existe plusieurs Roches Royales dans le monde; ce n'est pas un objet commun, mais on en trouve toujours. Pourquoi les Ramoloss ne tentaient-ils pas tous de s'en emparer, afin de devenir plus puissants ?

Il n'y avait plus qu'à se rendre sur place. Près d'Oliville, une petite plage, plus exactement.

* * *

Une vingtaine de Ramoloss; presque autant de Flagadoss. Ce n'était donc pas une crainte d'évoluer. Le professeur Chen et Jacky marchaient le long de la plage, se mettant carrément au milieu de la colonie de Ramoloss, ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air de les craindre. Dans un espèce de terrier, il y avait trois Roches Royales, protégées comme des joyaux. Le troupeau comptait un Roigada, et n'avait pas besoin d'autres.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis, prenant des notes depuis un bon quart d'heure, ils relevèrent la tête et virent un homme arriver vers eux. Comme eux, il traversa la plage, puis la colonie d'un pas de conquérant, se planta devant les Roches, et sortit une pokéball.

« C'est enfin le grand jour. Ramoloss, sors ! »

Et effectivement, un Ramoloss sortit.

« Tu va enfin pouvoir évoluer, mon grand ! Le dresseur était absolument ravi. Vas y, prend en une ! »

Même de là où il se trouvait, Chen voyait l'air triste, ennuyé du Ramoloss. Les autres ne firent pas le moindre mouvement pour protéger leurs « trésors », se contentant de regarder l'échange.

« Ramoloss, dépêche toi ! Tu prends une Roche, et tu la mets sur ta tête ! » le dresseur parlait fort, distinctement, comme si son Pokémon était atteint de surdité.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

S'énervant soudain, le dresseur prit une des roches, et la pressa sur la tête de son compagnon. Dans le troupeau, il y eut une agitation nerveuse. Jacky eut une exclamation indignée, Chen se leva précipitamment, ne pouvant supporter d'assister à une évolution forcée.

Il n'eut pas à intervenir. Rien ne se passa, aucun Kokyas n'apparut, le Ramoloss n'évolua pas.

Quand Chen interrogea le dresseur (après l'avoir sermonné, bien sur), celui-ci lui confia qu'il n'en était pas à son premier essaie.

« J'ai tenté le coup avec d'autres Roches Royales. Mais je crois que mon pokémon ne peut pas évoluer… Je suis pourtant sur d'avoir fait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour ! »

Encore heureux, vu la façon dont il traitait son pokémon.

« _Peut être qu'un Ramoloss ne peut évoluer contre son gré… Et vu le peu d'empressement des autres, cela demande une grande motivation… »

* * *

_

A présent qu'il était à son labo, Chen se demandait quelle serait la marche à suivre. Il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il change de sujet de thèse, après tout, il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs jours. C'était des choses qui arrivaient.

Il ne souhaitait pas capturer un Ramoloss juste pour faire une expérience: ce ne serait juste pour personne, et lui-même avait laissé tomber le dressage, en souhaitant que la jeune génération ne le fasse pour lui.

Dans le parc où il gardait les Pokémon des dresseurs, il y en avait bien deux. Mais ils n'étaient pas à lui.

On tournait en rond, pourtant Chen sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, chez les Roigada. Chaque pokémon avait son petit truc en plus, mais les Roigada avaient quelque chose… qui se rapprochait des humains.

* * *

Deux semaines sur un vélo. Je vous dis pas l'état des jambes, ni des fesses. Manquerait plus que je me muscle, avec ma touche ca serait comique.

Encore heureux que Maxou m'en ai filé un (en même temps il aurait pu me conduire, il a un gros camion), parce que j'ai pas trop les moyens de me payer un taxi. Les petits Caratroc m'ont couté une fortune en soins.

Ma première étape, ca a été de foncer vers Bourg Geon. Enfin foncer, j'ai vraiment eu du mal les premiers jours, je faisais une pause toute les heures. le soir j'étais tellement crevé que même Roigada arrivait plus à marcher, ressentant l'épuisement a travers moi.

J'ai eu beau faire le plus vite possible pour y arriver, je suis quand même resté un quart d'heure devant la porte de chez Orme, avant d'oser frapper. Et sa tête, quand il a ouvert. Il m'a reconnu tout de suite.

Il a été super gentil, même si j'ai rarement été aussi humilié de ma toute ma vie. J'appréhende vraiment le moment de me retrouver devant Chen. Orme a accepté mes excuses, et en plus il a bien voulu que je lui confie tout mes Caratroc. Le système de stockage, on dit ce qu'on veut mais ca va vraiment me simplifier la vie.

Il a quand même voulu que je lui file un coup de main pour reconstruire le mangeoire de son jardin.

Maintenant, direction Bourg Palette. J'ai dépassé Jadielle, et c'est vraiment joli. J'espère que Chen va pas me foutre à la porte, il avait pas l'air commode quand il est énervé.

Putain, j'ai vraiment la trouille. Même Maxime a dit que j'avais vraiment dépassé les limites. Mais j'ai ma curiosité qui me pousse vers sa direction, maintenant que j'ai fait 150 kilomètres en vélo, il a intérêt a avoir quelque chose d'intéressant a me demander.

* * *

Il faisait très frais en cette fin de mâtinée; mais comme le temps était sec, les premières neiges ne devraient pas arriver avant quelques semaines, au grand soulagement des dresseurs. Roulant sur la route de campagne, Conway aperçut une pancarte : « Bourg Palette, 2 km ». Il s'arrêta, souffla un long moment sur sa bicyclette, envisagea de retirer le col roulé qu'il s'était contraint d'enfiler, mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade. Il remonta sur selle, remis ses cheveux en arrière, et continua son chemin.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Jacky était dans l'atelier. Le professeur l'avait chargé de préparer la nourriture des Pokémons aquatiques, et comme leur régime changeait selon la saison, il mit plus de temps a retrouver les boites. Chen et lui-même avait été très occupé pendant ces dernières semaines: entre le sujet de thèse du chercheur et l'hiver arrivant, ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour eux. Malgré la charge de travail qui allait leur être retiré, Jacky était très déçu que leur étude se finisse par un échec. Il espérait que son mentor allait savoir rebondir, et que tout ce travail n'ai pas été en pure perte.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, au hasard des étagères en désordre, et prépara le tout dans un grand bac. Voila, plus qu'a se rendre dans le parc pour la distribution.

En traversant la cour, le regard de Jacky fut attiré par un reflet lumineux, en face de la porte du laboratoire, de l'autre coté de la route.

Une bicyclette. Et quelqu'un sur la bicyclette. En s'approchant, il vit qu'il s'agissait

d'un jeune garçon, avec des cheveux un peu trop long, une veste un peu trop grande, et des lunettes. Malgré la fraicheur de l'air il était parfaitement immobile, fixant du regard la porte, les muscles tendus. Tel une statue de sel.

Pas très rassurant, tout ca. Depuis quand était il là ? Jacky s'avança tout de même et demanda à l'inconnu:

« Salut, tu cherches quelque chose ? » (à vue d'œil, ils avaient à peu près le même âge: le tutoiement lui paraissait de mise).

Le type sursauta, sorti brusquement de ses pensées. Il tourna vers lui un regard inquiet, et après un court instant à chercher ses mots, répondit:

-Bonjour. Euh… je cherche Monsieur Chen.

-Il est au fond de son labo, mais entre, je vais le chercher, proposa Jacky, affable.

L'inconnu hésita un instant, puis gara gauchement son vélo contre le mur. Il avait des gestes maladroits, comme s'il avait grandi trop vite. Cela rassura un peu l'observateur, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il entra dans le labo, précédé du jeune homme.

L'Ortide que Chen avait examiné en avait vraiment fichu partout : de la sève, de la boue… Le tout pouvant être toxique, il avait enfilé ses gants et nettoyé la salle de fond en comble. De toute évidence, il avait bien fait: l'éponge commençait à se dissoudre légèrement. Certains Pokémon étaient vraiment susceptibles, et Chen était bien content que Jacky soit parti nourrir les Pokémon; dans la mesure du possible, il préfèrerait ne pas rendre abimé son jeune assistant à ses parents. Mais bon, avec l'hiver qui arrivait à grands pas, il était nécessaire d'être à l'écoute, et de prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour éviter les épidémies. Quand l'hiver serait enfin bien installé, l'activité bactérienne se ralentirait sous l'effet du froid, soulageant ainsi les deux scientifiques.

Il rangeait sa « salle de consultation » quand son assistant apparut dans l'embassadure de la porte.

-Il y a un jeune garçon qui souhaite vous voir.

Surprit, Chen leva les yeux de son plan de travail: « Tu sais qui c'est ? »

-Aucune idée, professeur.

Mu par la curiosité, Chen se nettoya les mains et sortit dans la salle principale du labo.

« Conway ?»

Debout, celui-ci se trémoussait légèrement, mal à l'aise.

-… Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Alors c'était lui, le Conway maudit plusieurs jours durant par ? Il ne manque pas de toupet, se dit Jacky, pas trop sûr d'avoir de bonnes dispositions envers quelqu'un qui avait manqué de respect à son maitre.

Chen observa un long moment le jeune garçon devant lui. Tiens, c'est drôle. Il l'aurait imaginé plus grand. Sous l'examen qu'il ne se privait pas de faire durer, Conway rougissait, mais le regardait dans les yeux, comme tentant d'y prévoir ses réactions. Plus d'attitude de défi, il était là, ne s'excusait pas et Chen était persuadé qu'il accepterait de se faire passer un gros savon sans broncher. Ce qu'il allait certainement faire, d'ailleurs.

Il était la cause indirect de son découragement face à cette étude non aboutie. Il l'avait insulté et traité de façon méprisante. Chen sentit une bouffée de rage le traverser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Hein ? Ah, tu oublies ton audace en confrontation direct, non ? Tu as un drôle de toupet. Et je n'accepterai pas un gamin qui ne connait pas le respect dans mon laboratoire !

Jacky sursauta, peu habitué à des éclats de voix venant du professeur. Conway avait pâli sous l'orage. D'un ton toujours hésitant, il répondit sans baisser les yeux pour autant:

-Je viens m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à … Je regrette vraiment de vous avoir insulté.

Le professeur resta plusieurs instant sans mot dire, et sentit la colère lentement le quitter. Après tout, ce n'était guère plus qu'un enfant…

Il se détourna de son « adversaire », prit un seau dans un coin, et s'adressa enfin à Conway:

-Je vais nourrir tout ce beau monde. Tu viens avec moi ?

Conway rougit un peu, sembla-t-il, mais lui emboita le pas sans hésitation.

Ils marchèrent un moment, tout deux silencieux; le professeur Chen regardait droit devant lui, le dresseur le suivait quelques pas derrière. Arrivés vers le milieu du parc, il lui enjoignit de mettre de la nourriture équitablement dans les mangeoires prévues à cet effet, tandis que lui-même se hâtait de verser de l'eau dans l'abreuvoir.

Ensuite, Chen fit signe à Conway de s'éloigner rapidement; et il entendit alors le sol qui tremblait sous le poids de la horde de Tauros qui courraient en leur direction. Spectacle assez impressionnant.

Nourrir tout les Pokémon du parc leur demanda une bonne heure; et cette heure s'écoula dans le plus grand silence. Enfin, quand ils regagnèrent la maison, Jacky s'y activait déjà à préparer du matériel pour ce qui ressemblait à un relevé d'échantillon de l'eau du petit lac. Chen gagna le fond de la pièce, où brillait une bonne dizaine d'écrans d'ordinateurs. Il se tourna pour le première fois vers Conway, et lui jeta:

-Après ton exploit avec les PokéMontres, je suppose que tu n'auras aucun mal à mettre les machines à jour, et à réparer la carte mère de celui-ci. Tu y es ?

Conway acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête, et s'assit en face d'une des unités.

L'après midi se déroula ainsi, Jacky dehors la plupart du temps ; Chen déambulant d'une pièce à l'autre, des objets, des dossiers, des Pokémon pleins les mains; et Conway devant les machines.

Enfin, Jacky entra, s'installa sur un bureau près de l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre dresseur, et commença à dessiner. Chen arriva également. Il posa sa blouse, rangea la table, et s'assit.

-Conway ? Viens par ici s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme quitta immédiatement sa chaise, s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et se rassit face au professeur.

Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention pendant quelques instants, complétant un dossier. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers lui.

-Pourquoi es tu venu, exactement ?

La question le prit de cours. Il lui avait semblé que Chen n'était pas le genre de personne à faire répéter par deux fois les choses. A fortiori les excuses.

Il baissa les yeux, et répondit difficilement:

-J'ai bien conscience, à présent, de m'être mal comporté. Et.. Heu… J'ai trouvé que mon comportement était stupide et inutile, après réflexion.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as brusquement changé d'avis, au bout de plusieurs années ?

-Bah oui… Rompre avec ceux qui voulaient me guider de trop près, au début, passe encore… En fin de compte, c'était pour mieux me construire par moi-même… Mais là, je vous ai envoyé ch… balader sans raison, alors que j'étais super curieux, c'était pas vraiment constructif… Roigada m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses…

Chen dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser apparaitre son intérêt et rester glacial.

-Donc, tu es curieux. De quoi, exactement ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit le sujet de votre appel.

-Soyons clair: je n'ai pas besoin de toi, si tu dois disparaitre sur un coup de tête.

-Je resterais le temps qu'il faudra.

Le professeur parut satisfait.

-Bien. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Chen accompagna le jeune garçon jusqu'à sa propre demeure, et lui montra une petite pièce, à l'étage.

-Jacky dort juste à coté.

-Merci, professeur.

-Ne parlons plus de ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant, nous allons travailler en équipe pour quelques jours.

-J'ai compris.

Ils reprirent la direction du laboratoire; et en dépit du silence qui persistait, Conway se sentait nettement mieux. Roigada sortit de sa pokéball, et ils se congratulèrent du regard. En voyant cette silencieuse complicité , Chen renforça sa conviction: ce garçon allait beaucoup, beaucoup l'aider.

Finalement, ils pénétrèrent la chaleur de leur lieu de recherche. Jacky n'avait pas bougé. Chen s'assit à la table qui trônait près de la baie vitrée, et désigna le siège face à lui. Conway s'y posa, toujours un peu incertain.

-Jacky, on va pouvoir commencer à travailler. Enfin, façon de parler: je crois qu'en terme de travail, nous ne sommes pas en reste ici. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Je vais expliquer à Conway notre sujet d'étude.

Jacky se tourna, emporta son carnet, et s'assit à une extrémité de la « table d'opération » (qui était surtout la table des pauses café du prof). Il aimait bien cette façon de parler, « _notre _sujet d'étude ». Tout à coup il se sentait plus disposé à accorder son attention à l'autre dresseur.


	9. Chapitre 8

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, les passages en gras correspondent a des "flashbacks", c'est à dire au moment où Conway commence son aventure, 4 ans auparavant. J'en profite aussi pour une annonce qui est d'usage chez les auteur de fanfictions, mais que j'avais oublié jusqu'à présent: aucun des personnages de cette présente histoire ne m'appartient.

Merci de me lire !

**Chapitre 8**

« Bon. En te voyant combattre à la ligue de Sinnoh, il m'est venu l'idée de faire un article sur les Roigada, qui reste un Pokémon assez peu connu, car difficile à dresser. Je m'intéresse plus particulièrement à la relation entre eux et les humains: avec leur dresseurs, bien sur, mais aussi avec l'humanité en générale; ou plutôt, dans quelle mesure les Roigada se rapprochent-ils de nous ? Comme tu étais… indisponible, nous avons fais quelques recherches de notre côté, et ce que nous avons découvert était passionnant. Cependant, le sujet mérite d'être traité en profondeur: pour le moment, nous n'en sommes qu'à émettre des hypothèses. »

Conway n'avait pas bronché à l'évocation de leur pomme de discorde. Il semblait très intéressé par les propos du professeur Chen, un peu penché au dessus la table, le regard concentré. Chen était assis en face de lui, et Jacky écoutait également avec attention, dessinant machinalement. L'après midi touchait à sa fin, mais malgré leur journée bien rempli aucun d'entre eux ne présentait de quelconques formes de fatigue.

Voyant que Conway n'avait pas encore l'intention d'intervenir, le professeur continua son récit.

-Nous avons commencé par observer un de ces Pokémon en liberté. Au mont Argenté, plus exactement. Ce Roigada, nous l'avons suivit pendant plusieurs jours. Je crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte, mais il nous a complètement ignoré. Ses journées suivaient un seul programme: il se levait, se nourrissait, et se plantait devant une belle cascade pour des heures de contemplation. Finalement, il la quittait et allait se chercher un endroit pour dormir. Faute de mieux, nous sommes repartis pendant plusieurs jours.

Jacky regardait sans en avoir l'air le visage de Conway. Et il lui apparut que le jeune homme n'était pas le moins du monde surpris. Il ne semblait même pas s'interroger.

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce que nous décidé, après ca ? demanda Chen interrompant sa narration.

Conway hésita un moment, surpris, puis se jeta:

-Je pense que vous avez fais appel à un autre dresseur de Roigada. J'aurais fait la même chose, car on y gagne du temps. Mais entre nous, je crois que la solution la plus intéressante aurait été de chercher un deuxième Roigada dans la nature.

-C'est plus dur qu'on peut le croire, tu sais… et une occasion s'est présentée.

-C'est compréhensible. Alors ?

-Une jeune fille, un petit peu plus âgée que toi. Elle manquait vraiment de confiance en elle, et son Roigada ne lui obéissait pas. A vrai dire, il prenait soin d'elle plus qu'autre chose. Il appartenait à sa mère avec qui il avait eut une relation très forte. La jeune femme évoque une… fusion des esprits.

_Là_, Jacky nota un petit sourire sur le visage de son condisciple.

-Mais bon, comme le Pokémon n'entretenait visiblement pas les mêmes rapports avec sa nouvelle dresseuse, nous n'avons pas pu explorer cette piste en profondeur. En revanche, elle a souligné le fait que son Pokémon et feu sa mère s'étaient connus lorsque Roigada était encore un Ramoloss. Et de là, nous avons dressé l'hypothèse selon laquelle une bonne entente était possible surtout si maitre et Pokémon s'étaient rapproché au cours de la première phase d'évolution.

-Ah ! Je vois, coupa Conway. C'est pas mal, et je suis plutôt d'accord.

-Toi aussi, tu as connu ton Roigada sous forme de Ramoloss, non ?

-Exact. En fait, c'était mon premier Pokémon.

Le professeur décida d'interrompre ici son récit:

-Oui, le professeur Orme m'en a un peu parlé… Mais il n'a jamais su comment tu l'avais attrapé. Et j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ton dressage…

Conway se troubla un peu, mais jeta un cou d'œil vers Jacky, et raconta son histoire.

-Je suis partis de Doublonville, où j'ai grandis dans un orphelinat. On disait que j'étais plutôt en avance sur mon âge, alors on m'a laissé une certaine autonomie par rapport aux autres enfants. Heu… Je devais faire une halte à Mauville, et arriver à Bourg Geon le lendemain.

* * *

**Pour une petite ville, le centre était plutôt rempli. **_**Peut être à cause de l'arène**_**, songea Conway, alors agé de dix ans. Il était assis sur une chaise, et personne ne prenait garde à un si jeune garçon. L'infirmière s'activait, les dresseurs parlaient entre eux, de leurs expériences de voyages, de leurs difficultés… Conway les considérait avec attention. La plupart avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec leurs Pokémon, et semblaient porter en eux une confiance en soi et un enthousiasme qui rendrait optimiste n'importe quel dresseur débutant. Ca lui donnait encore plus envie de commencer les combats.**

**Mais encore fallait-il qu'il eut un Pokémon.**

**Le professeur Orme l'attendait à Bourg Geon, avec un certain choix de Pokémons débutants, eux aussi. Si il arrivait trop tard, d'autres dresseurs allaient les prendre.**

**Tant mieux.**

**Comme ca, il se débarrasserait peut être de cette impression qu'on lui avait mâché le travail. Il avait eut de très bonnes notes en classe, et tout le monde -les adultes, du moins- semblait ravi à l'idée d'un petit orphelin prodige . Mais lui le savait: les autres, ceux avec qui il avait grandi, et même si il ne les aimait pas vraiment en général , personne ne ferait attention à leur début. Il trouvait stupide l'idée que des notes sur un papier puissent déterminer une bonne méthode de dressage. **

**De plus, si il avait moins de choix, ce serait plus facile. Conway avait décidé qu'il aimerait et entrainerait n'importe quel Pokémon. Faible, fort, peu importait. Vraiment.**

**Du coup, il avait bien l'intention d'arriver avec au minimum trois jours de retard. Personne n'y prendrait garde, l'orphelinat l'avait lâché, et il avait commencé son voyage. Il était libre, point à la ligne. **

**Et voilà ce qu'il faisait de cette liberté toute neuve. Il restait assis, perdu dans ses pensées, dans un centre Pokémon, et justement sans Pokémon.**

**Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne s'aperçut de la présence du vieil homme que lorsque celui-ci commença à lui parler.**

**-Excusez moi, jeune homme. Pourriez vous me rendre un grand service ? **

**Conway leva les yeux, et acquiesça tout de suite, lui pourtant si méfiant de nature.**

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de mon Pokémon pendant quelques heures ? Il n'est pas difficile a tenir, tu verras. **

**L'homme lui sourit avec gratitude, et sortit de sa pokéball un Ramoloss.**

**Le jeune garçon savait que les Ramoloss était des Pokémon assez lents, assez endormi, assez… abruti pour tout dire. **

**Mais en prenant celui-ci sur ces genoux, il eu la certitude instantanée, absolue, qu'il était loin d'être aussi stupide qu'on le pensait. En tout cas, il savait où il était, et sa respiration changea au contact de Conway. Il le sentit se raidir un peu. Donc il écoutait, puisqu'il ne prenait pas l'attitude d'un Pokémon abandonné. Mais il avait tout de même conscience de ne pas être avec son maitre. **

**Conway en était là de ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte que le maitre en question était parti. **

**

* * *

**

-Pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi, je l'ai traité comme une peluche ! Je sais plus exactement tout ce que je lui ai fais, rit Conway à ce souvenir, mais j'ai du lui raconter toute ma vie. A l'orphelinat, on ne nous initie pas vraiment à ce genre de contact…

* * *

**Au bout d'un moment, il sortit et s'assit à côté de la porte, au soleil, prit une pomme de son sac, la partagea, et en offrit une part à son compagnon. Il regarda la rue, autour de lui; de toute évidence, le Ramoloss semblait être la mascotte locale.**

**-Vous vous ressemblez tous, pourtant je suis sûr que vos dresseurs, eux, voient ce qui vous diffère tous.**

**-Ramoloss.**

**Une approbation ? Conway décida que oui.**

**Il décida aussi que le dresseur ne serait pas fâché si il faisait une petite promenade avec son Pokémon. **

**Deux heures plus tard, il retourna enfin au centre. C'était bien la peine: le maitre n'était pas là. Peu importait. Conway s'assit, et repartageait une pomme avec le Ramoloss lorsque le vieil homme apparut. **

**-Jeune homme, je te remercie. Apparemment, Ramoloss a apprécié son après midi.**

**Conway se sentit très triste, mais murmura:**

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi.**

**Le monsieur le regarda, et lui demanda:**

**-Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as des Pokémons ?**

**-Conway. Je dois me rendre chez Monsieur Orme pour mon premier Pokémon.**

**-Ah! Monsieur Orme, d'accord. J'espère que je n'ai pas ralenti ton voyage !**

**-J'ai quelques jours.**

**-Tu sais où dormir ?**

**-Non. Dehors, je pense.**

**-Si tu veux, je peux t'héberger.**

**

* * *

**

Jacky crut percevoir un mouvement derrière lui. Assit dans un coin, le Roigada de Conway regardait son maitre, et avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Donc le soir, le monsieur est revenu. Il m'a félicité de m'être si bien occupé de son Pokémon, et m'a dit que si je voulais dormir chez lui, je pouvais prendre le canapé.

J'ai accepté, et il m'a aidé a traverser la grotte, et il m'a fait dormir un peu plus loin de Mauville. En fait, j'ai appris bien plus tard que ce type, c'était le professeur Pokémon en personne. Si j'avais su, je me serais surement bien gardé de dire que son papier peint faisait « vieille ».

Conway fut coupé dans son récit par le hoquet que Jacky s'était efforcé de contenir. Lui aussi eut un large sourire.

-Oui, bon, j'étais pas bien fin, à l'époque.

-Et un brin insolent, déjà, fit remarquer Chen.

-Croyez le ou non, mais j'essayais d'offenser personne. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il y a même pas fait attention.

* * *

**Le salon était encombré de papiers, d'ordinateurs, mais il lui fut tout de même indiqué le canapé pour dormir. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas de faire, après une si longue marche. L'homme dormait plus loin, et laissait ses pokéball dans la cuisine.**

_**Un ciel gris, irréel parce que uniforme, que zébraient coup sur coup de violents éclairs, violents et fins, ciselés, comme mutilés… Le tonnerre ne jouait qu'un rôle mineur dans cette symphonie visuelle. Il ne l'entendait plus. Des éclairs silencieux, c'est-ce qu'il y a de plus forts et de terrifiants au monde. Indéfendable, il était.**_

**Conway ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Secs. Depuis le temps, il ne pleurait plus pour ce cauchemar qui était son quotidien, sa nuit au moins une fois sur deux. Car à n'en pas douter, c'était un cauchemar. La nuit était calme, et il était en sécurité dans cette maison. En plus, il y avait un truc qui montait la garde au bas du canapé. **

**Un truc ?**

**Conway saisit Ramoloss dans ses mains, le posa sur la couverture, à hauteur de ses pieds, et se rendormit. **

**

* * *

**

-Il l'a trouvé comme ca le matin, et il a eu l'air surprit, mais il a pas fait de remarques.

Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas pressé, donc je suis resté deux jours chez lui. Je me débrouille en travaux manuel, et lui avait besoin que je lui réinstalle une barrière… Alors j'ai payé mon loyer, en quelque sorte.

Mais bon, au bout de quelques jours, j'ai commencé à avoir envie d'aventure, alors je lui ai fait mes adieux.

* * *

**« De toute façon, j'ai pas le temps de l'entrainer, et il est pas particulièrement intéressé par ce que je veux lui apprendre. Vous avez peut être besoin de grandir ensembles ? Si tu le veux, je te le confie. Bonne chance à tout les deux ! ». **

**Le jeune dresseur -oui, dresseur. Il avait un Pokémon, merde ! -le jeune dresseur n'avait même pas envisagé qu'on puisse les séparer. La bouffée de gratitude pour cet inconnu n'en fut pas amoindrie. **

**Ils allaient commencer l'entrainement, à mieux se connaitre sur le champs. Après tout, ils avaient leur temps.**

**Il le pensait sincèrement: le rendez vous avec Orme était totalement oublié. Totalement.**

**

* * *

**

Jacky sentait ses paupières descendre peu à peu. Ils étaient bien, là, une bonne histoire, une pièce chauffée… Mais si ca continuait, il allait vraiment s'endormir. Conway aussi avait l'air de fatiguer.

-Il est tard, et j'ai l'impression que tu as pédalé toute la journée. On continueras demain. Tu nous aideras avec les Pokémon ?

-Avec plaisir, ouai, répondit Conway, soulagé.

-Bon, Jacky, si tu veux bien l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre… Bonne nuit à tout les deux !

Les deux garçons gravirent péniblement les escaliers. Arrivés au palier, Conway se tourna vers lui et lui demanda sans préambule:

-Tu faisais quoi, avant d'être ici ?

Jacky fut un peu surpris par le ton soudain de l'entraineur, mais expliqua tout de même:

-J'ai fais une sorte de voyage initiatique, mais sans tellement participer aux compétitions. Pourquoi ?

-… Non, comme ca. Tu dessines bien, bonne nuit !

Et il disparut sans laisser l'autre en placer une.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Excusez moi pour le retard ! L'école a repris, et je ne peux plus écrire la nuit. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9.**

Jacky sentit le soleil frapper ses paupières. Il les ouvrit, se réveilla doucement, se leva sans peine. Il avait une sorte d'horloge interne qui lui permettait de ne jamais être en retard et de se sortir du lit naturellement, sans difficultés. Il acheva de s'habiller, et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa petite chambre quand il se souvint qu'il y avait un nouveau locataire. N'entendant aucun bruit à travers la cloison qui les séparait, il se dit qu'il lui incombait certainement la tâche de le réveiller.

Sur la palier, il frappa doucement à la seconde petite porte.

« Conway ? Il faut que tu te lèves. Rejoins moi en bas quand tu es prêt. »

Pas de réponse, pas de draps qu'on froisse. Après avoir réitéré son appel, Jacky entra.

La petite chambre était très semblable à la sienne; Conway n'avait pas encore déballé ses affaires, et son sac à dos était simplement posé sur une chaise. Jacky chercha son voisin des yeux, étonné: le lit semblait ne pas avoir été défait. Pas de trace de vêtements sur le plancher…

Il se tourna cependant vers la grande fenêtre, au fond de la pièce, en entendant une sorte de grésillement. Et c'est là qu'il aperçut le jeune homme, assis contre le mur, un casque encerclant sa tête. Il était encore endormi, et Jacky perçut la batterie et la guitare qui sortant de son cache oreille.

« On peut dormir en écoutant du rock aussi fort ? Bonjour l'état des oreilles. Et les courbatures… »

Il s'agenouilla face au garçon endormi, et lui donna une tape à l'épaule.

Il se prit un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, Conway s'étant détendu comme un ressort. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, l'air complètement surpris. Après analyse rapide de la situation, il retira son casque (« _Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint, Forever in debt to your priceless adviiiice…_ ») et s'exprima précipitamment:

-Jacky ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé…

Jacky mit un moment à reprendre sa respiration, mais répondit finalement:

-Pas de soucis… On doit se lever… Faut nourrir les Pokémon… T'as dormi ...comme ca ? Tu te méfis du lit ou quoi ?

-Heu non, je me suis oublié… dit Conway en rougissant un peu.

Bon. Après tout, il avait pas l'air d'avoir mal au dos, alors il n'y avait rien à y redire. Les deux garçons descendirent l'escalier, déjeunèrent en vitesse: Jacky parce qu'il picorait à peine, et Conway parce qu'il mangeait _vraiment _rapidement. Ils passèrent ensuite dans le parc pour nourrir les différents Pokémon.

« Faut bien reconnaitre que ca va plus vite, se dit Jacky. » Le garçon à lunettes travaillait sérieusement. Jacky profita de ce moment seul avec ce compagnon fortuit pour le regarder plus attentivement. Il avait, après tout, une longue expérience de l'observation.

* * *

Conway savait y faire avec les Pokémon, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Toujours calme et serein, et malgré tout naturel. Il ne montrait pas la moindre crainte envers des créatures imposantes, n'hésitait pas à montrer le dos ou à se baisser. Mangeoires dur d'accès, nourriture mal placée; rien ne lui échappait. Cependant il ne parlait pas, ou très peu, et évitait de regarder Jacky. Ce dernier sentit une réserve mêlée de timidité, mais ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation. Le nouveau venu lui paraissait difficile… d'accès, pour ainsi dire.

Il portait une chemise trop grande pour lui, propre mais assez standarde. Un jean trop large, qui tombait un peu. Des baskets simples. Apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas exposer sa personnalité avec ses vêtements. Pourtant, il aurait pu se donner un petit air punk sans problème, se dit Jacky, en se remémorant le matin même, et la musique qui sortait du casque. Le collier de cuir, qui lui allait bien. Des cheveux épais, encadrant un visage plutôt fin. C'est pour ca que ses grosse lunettes lui donnent un regard étrange, elles sont un peu trop grandes pour ses traits. Il marchait un peu courbé, souvent les mains dans les poches.

* * *

-Tu viens de Johto ? Demanda finalement Jacky. Mais es tu déjà passé par Kanto ?

-Ouai, en fait j'ai pratiquement commencé ici. J'ai quitté Johto le plus vite possible, au début de mon voyage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, pour être dans une région où personne ne me connait. Tu comprends ?

Non, Jacky ne comprenait pas bien, mais il n'insista pas.

-Et toi, demanda Conway, qui avait compris la tentative d'engager la conversation, ca fait longtemps que tu es avec monsieur Chen ?

-Un an, à peu près. C'est vrai que je me rend pas compte, ca passe si vite !

-Tu faisais quoi avant ?

-J'ai voyagé dans les iles orange, avec des amis. Tiens, mais c'est vrai que tu connais Sacha.

Conway mis une seconde à réaliser.

-Tu as voyagé avec eux ?

-Heu, je n'ai voyagé ni avec Pierre, ni avec la fille… En fait, il y avait une autre amie avec nous.

-La fille,elle s'appelle Aurore… Il est fort Sacha. Enfin j'espère, parce que il m'a mis une déculotté !

-C'est vrai qu'il entraine très bien ses pokémon, il établi un lien très fort avec eux… Mais faut bien dire qu'il a eut un gros coup de chance !

-Non, faut reconnaitre ce qui est: j'ai fais pas mal d'erreurs de tactique. Tu faisais des combats, toi aussi ?

-Non, j'étais observateur Pokémon, expliqua Jacky. Tu sais, je les regardais dans leur milieu naturel et je dessinais le tout.

-T'as dut en apprendre, des choses, observa rêveusement Conway. C'est bien comme genre de quête…

Là, les deux garçons durent arrêter leur petite conversation, parce qu'il y avait un léviator a soigner et que le professeur avait besoin d'un peu d'aide.

* * *

Vous saviez que mettre une compresse à un pokémon pouvait prendre trois heures ?

Simple. Le professeur en refaisait au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient détruites, Jacky essayait de raisonner le Pokémon , ou plutôt de détourner son intention, et Conway s'était porté volontaire pour monter sur son dos le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible.

Les écailles luisaient, tranchantes; heureusement qu'elles étaient épaisses, parce que Conway tombait, tombait, tombait… Il voyait très clairement l'endroit où appliquer la compresse, derrière la tête, mais désespérait d'y arriver. Le Léviator s'énervait: ce bras de fer se transformait en véritable rodéo. Il choisit de rester immobile, plaqué contre son dos, en attendant que l'imposant pokémon ne se calme.

* * *

Il crut que sa tactique fonctionnait; et il n'avait pas l'habitude de se méfier des Pokémons. Or, celui-ci était particulièrement effrayé, particulièrement nouveau venu, particulièrement furieux. Il arrêta de bouger quelques secondes. Et il jeta violement son cavalier sur la rive. Et Chen vit l'attaque Hydrocanon arriver droit sur le jeune homme. Et il crut de toutes ses forces que son cœur allait s'arrêter, que son cerveau se stopperait avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre toute l'horreur de la scène.

Et tout se déroula très vite. Roigada sortit de sa pokéball, se campa devant son ami, et réunit ses poings. Un cercle fin, lumineux se créa autour d'eux.

Et l'Hydrocanon ricocha.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, à l'écart du monde, Conway reprenait son souffle. L'action s'était déroulé très rapidement, et il n'avait pas eut le temps de réaliser la gravité de la situation. _Bon bah j'ai rien de cassé, mais je vois toujours pas comment mettre ce foutu pansement. _

Le léviator n'était pas le seul à être furieux, se dit-il. En une aura subtile, la colère émanant de Roigada le surprenait vraiment. Surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dirigé vers le léviator_. Pourtant ca m'arrive assez souvent de me mettre dans ce genre de situation. Et comme d'habitude, il m'a sauvé la mise. _

A peine l'avait il pensé qu'il sentit son ami se raidir. _Oula. _

-Conway ! Tout va bien ? Cria le professeur Chen en accourant.

-Eh bah mon vieux, tu l'as échappé belle ! S'exclama Jacky, sur ses talons.

Il se releva, le rouge aux joues (bah quoi, il était content de se faire appeler mon vieux par Jacky, et alors ?).

-Pas de problème ! Par contre, va falloir qu'on le calme, dans cet état il voudra plus qu'on l'approche. Ca peut peut-être attendre demain ?

-Sans aucun doute, approuva le professeur, un peu surpris par le détachement de Conway. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû le comprendre plus vite. Avec cette méthode, ca ne servait vraiment à rien.

_Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire, mon vieux_, pensa le garçon à lunettes. Mais il ne sentit pas du tout Roigada amusé par son mini-sarcasme.

-En tout cas, heureusement que tu as quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi ! rit l'assistant du prof Chen.

A ces mots, le pokémon se détourna, glacial, et rentra dans sa pokéball.

-… et modeste.

_Oulaaaa, je sais pas pourquoi il s'énerve, mais je vais devoir faire profil bas. _D'autant plus que Conway avait senti son ami se couper de tout contact interne, ce qui ne leur arrivait pas souvent.

Le professeur regarda sa montre, et décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer.

-J'ai encore plein de questions à poser à Conway !

* * *

Deuxième soir chez le professeur Chen. On a fini de ranger, de se laver, de manger, et maintenant on parle au coin du feu. C'est une ambiance assez peinarde, en somme.

- Tu as mis longtemps à entrainer ton pokémon ?

-J'ai mis neuf mois à battre mon premier Champion d'Arène.

Outch.

-…

-Oui, ca a été assez long, mais j'avais pas un énorme esprit de compétition. Contrairement à aujourd'hui.

-Tu as attrapé un pokémon, au bout d'un certain temps, non ?

-Oui, j'ai eut mon Scarhino. Mais je l'ai attrapé sans faire de combat, c'était pas possible à l'époque.

Conway jeta un œil derrière lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard revint dés qu'il eut trouver son Roigada. Ca faisait plusieurs fois ce soir, Chen l'avait remarqué. Il ne posa cependant pas de question à ce sujet.

-Tu perdais patience, des fois ?

-Non, pas du tout. Pas contre lui, il n'y était pour rien. Un Ramoloss, ca se fatigue très vite, vous savez. C'est physiologique, ils n'y peuvent rien. Et comme je suis parti relativement en avance, je ne me sentais pas du tout pressé.

-Mais comment as-tu fais ? S'exclama Jacky. Tu pouvais pas te défendre contre les Pokémon sauvages !

-Je me suis fait tout petit… J'ai vraiment appris la prudence, pendant cette période, rigola l'intello. Et puis bon, au bout de quelques mois, il a appris des attaques… Loin d'être idiot, mais au début un peu plus lent que la moyenne, c'est tout.

-C'est quoi, la première attaque que tu lui ai apprise ?

-L'attaque Abri, celle dont nous avions le plus besoin, dans un premier temps.

Ah ca oui… Mais si je métrisais un peu cette attaque, c'est toujours lui qui me protégeait, se souvint Roigada.

_Les pokémon sauvages… La marée qui monte, on s'en aperçoit quand Conway arrive… Le froid, on ne l'avait pas remarqué avant cette couverture déposé sur le dos… Le manque de réflexes, la brume dans les idée, la vie n'est qu'une suite de sensations, d'images décousues…_

C'est sur, maintenant c'était plus clair. Beaucoup plus clair.

-Dis moi, Conway, heu… je sais pas trop comment m'exprimer a ce sujet, mais tu ressent une sorte de lien télépathique avec ton pokémon ?

-…. pardon ?

Conway parut un peu perdu, pendant quelques instant_. Il se rend quand même bien compte que c'est inhabituel, quand même_, pensa le pokémon en question.

-… Oui, je crois que oui… Enfin… On peut pas voir par le regard de l'autre, bien entendu, expliqua le garçon, avec hésitation. Mais… Il y a une sorte de partage, je dirai…

-Tu pourrais nous décrire ce partage ? Demanda le prof, avide et curieux. Je me doute que c'est un sujet intime…

-Intime ? Répêta Conway. Non… peut être, je crois pas…

Il jeta un œil derrière lui_. Si tu crois que je vais t'aider… _pensa son ami._  
_

Jacky et Chen attendait, et après un long silence, ils entendirent:

-Vous savez, les sites de téléchargement ? Emule, disons…

Etonné, le professeur répondit:

-Heu… Quel rapport ?

-Les gens mettent des fichiers…n'importe quoi, leur bibliothèques électroniques, des infos parfois… Ils ne s'en rendent pas vraiment compte, même si ils ont le choix, en fin de compte… Bah c'est à peu près ca. On partage… des sentiments, des infos. Des concepts. Je sais plus tellement…

_Oui, à force, tu ne sais plus. Je m'en doutais un peu._

Le professeur se pencha de son fauteuil, passionné. Même détendu, il était chercheur de toute son âme.

-Ca a commencé quand ?

-Je ne sais plus… _tu sais, toi ? _Lui lança-t-il. Roigada laissa la pensée rebondir contre son esprit.

«- Non, je ne me souviens plus… On était déjà sur la même longueur d'onde, et quand il a évolué, on est passé à la vitesse supérieur… dans notre voyage, et psychiquement, j'imagine… je ne sais vraiment plus. »

Le regard dans le vide. Un peu ahuri. Je ne suis pas sur qu'un tel partage soit une bonne chose, surtout si jeune, pensa Jacky. Mais il n'osa pas se prononcer.

-Ca a changé beaucoup de choses, son évolution ?

-Je trouve, répondit rapidement Conway, soulagé de changer de sujet. Bon, j'avais déjà quatre badges, à l'époque. Scarhino est une terreur.

On était d'accord, du fait qu'il était temps d'évoluer. On grandissait tout les deux, on a vraiment pris la décision en connaissance de cause. Après, on a pu… aller vraiment à fond. Maintenant c'est plutôt lui qui prend soin de moi !

_Evidement, tu le sais et tu en profites pour faire n'importe quoi ! Pas besoin de regarder avant de traverser, je suis là, pas de problème pour les inconnus, je suis là, un léviator t'attaque, tu ne t'en rend même pas compte, j'ai réagis avant…_

_Pas la peine de te faire des amis, je suis là…_

La colère remontait. Tant mieux. La colère, c'est quand on sait spontanément que quelque chose ne va pas, et qu'il faut y réagir le plus rapidement possible.

_Tu m'as protégé. Maintenant c'est moi qui te protège. Tu grandis, nous ne sommes pas une seule et même personne… On va finir par se faire mal, à présent les sensations physiques sont également partagées…_

Roigada repensa au périple de son ami, à vélo; et de lui-même qui avait pendant cette période des sensations de courbatures le soir venu. Il fixait toujours son regard dehors, sur le ciel bleu nuit.

* * *

-Dis moi, Conway… tu veux faire quoi, dans la vie ?

Encore une question perturbante. Il allait l'éviter, comme d'habitude. _Il n'a plus peur de rien, il est trop…_

-Oh, je sais pas. On va essayer de terminer une ligue encore un moment, j'imagine.

… _Protégé. Non, Cony; pas cette fois. On va se réveiller, je pense._

Jacky poussa un long bâillement. Son « collègue » ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-… Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire: on va dormir, les enfants.

* * *

-Tu restes un moment, hein ? En fait, c'est plus marrant quand tu es là.

Au lieu d'aller se coucher, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés à discuter dans la chambre de Conway. Depuis une bonne demi heure, en fait.

-Je pense, oui… j'ai pas fait quinze jours de vélo pour rien, quand même. Et puis le professeur Chen… Je le détestais, mais…

Jacky secoua la tête.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? C'est pas quelqu'un qui inspire une aversion naturelle, pourtant…

-Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus trop… Je crois que c'est surtout le cérémonial du départ qui me hérissait le poil…

-Tu veux dire, quand on part de chez soi ? Je comprend pas…

-Je veux pas me faire plaindre, mais c'est sympa quand tu as une famille derrière qui te souhaite bonne chance… Nous les détestions si fort, à l'orphelinat… Nous, on partait dans l'anonymat, bonne chance-adieu mon gars, comme si rien n'avait compté avant ce jour… On était terrorisé, plus moyen de revenir en arrière… Alors d'instinct, on apprenait tous à haïr Chen, un peu… Bah moi j'ai pas eut envie de lui pardonner, surtout quand il voulait que je me sépare de mon pokémon, j'ai eut très peur d'y être obligé…

-Il ne t'y aurait pas obligé.

Conway baissa la tête et sourit.

-Bien sur, qu'il ne m'y aurait pas obligé. Mais je le savais pas à l'époque.

Il eut un grand sourire.

-Lui dit surtout pas, mais je l'aime bien.

_Oui, et il te le rend bien. Tu as un ami, aussi. _

_Tu es intelligent. Très intelligent. Tu es même reconnu pour ca. Tu as un très bon contact avec tes amis non-humains. Les combats, tu les réussis. Et tu sais vraiment les élever, même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience… Tu peux repartir pour gagner des badges. Tu pourrais allez dans un centre d'élevage. Où tu pourrais rester, je sais que tu peux te rendre indispensable ici. _

_Mais pas nous deux. Il faut qu'on se sépare. On est assez mature pour ca, Conway. Et ce n'est certainement pas définitif. Tout les couples humains-pokémon aussi fusionnels que nous deux devront s'y résoudre un jour où l'autre. Et moi, j'ai la chance d'en avoir le juste pressentiment._

_De cette expérience, il ne pourra ressortir que du Bon._


End file.
